


The Wall Between Us

by Pengirl91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Blanc reference, Dark cupid 2.0, F/M, Hawk Moth Challenge, Identity Reveal, Lady wifi 2.0, Near akumatizations, Post-Season/Series 03, idiots to lovers, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengirl91/pseuds/Pengirl91
Summary: Becoming the new guardian, losing her mentor, and seemingly her chance with her longtime crush, Marinette feels the weight of it all and more when a secret reveals itself but a white future full of destruction makes her put up a wall she never thought she would.Post-season 3, partial reveal. Inspired by the song the wall between us ( as evidenced by my less than creative title)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 197





	1. Je me sens infidèle, je veux fuir dans la nuit pour voir ma coccinelle

Adrien huffed as he collapsed onto his bed. He liked Kagami. He did. And the ice cream date had been fun. That is if it had even been a date. A group of his friends had wanted to get ice cream and so he had invited her to come along but then they ended up hanging out just the two of them as everyone else had coupled up. At least she hadn't tried to kiss him again. But given his reaction the last time she had initiated one, he couldn’t blame her. 

Adrien sighed. He should be excited to kiss her. He shouldn't be wishing she was someone else. He pulled up his pictures of Ladybug on his phone. The one of their kiss back when they had forgotten who they were catching his eye. His heart was heavy while butterflies fluttered with excitement at the sight of it. He had been so hopeful when it had first happened and yet Ladybug seemed to be no closer to falling for him. They were closer friends sure and worked even better together than ever but she never even hinted at something more. 

Except for that one weird evening where she had called him to ask him to meet up with her. When she had shown up she had simply stated that ‘it’ was done and had rested her head on his shoulder. He had zero idea what she had been talking about and had given zero cares about that fact. She had just seemed so happy to see him. Could there be the beginning of something there? Hope filled his chest. 

This was his problem. He wouldn't be able to let her go unless he knew for sure that she truly only saw him as her friend and partner. 

"Plagg, claws out!" He called. It was time to get some closure. 

*****  
Cat Noir took his time to meet up with Ladybug. She had answered immediately when he had called and had told him to meet her at their usual spot. _Their_ spot. 

How was he going to ask her about them? It was probably the last thing on her mind after what had happened that day. She had made a mistake and it had cost her their guardian whom she was now officially replacing. 

He spotted Ladybug and tried to tell his heart to calm down. It really wasn't happy with his plan. 

"Hey LB." He said to make her aware of his arrival. It was a safe nickname. Not one of the cute ones he had for her. If he was going to move on and be with Kagami then he needed things with Ladybug to stay one hundred percent platonic. 

"Hey Kitty."

His favorite nickname cut through him and was nearly enough to disarm him. His heart was beating hard against his rib cage as if trying to break out and run away from this insanity. It desperately wanted him to abandon his mission.

"Everything ok?" She asked. She looked so beautiful. He always loved the way her skin looked in the setting sun and her eyes, although understandably tired, were full of trust and care as they remained fixed on him. He melted and his heart sank as he realized how utterly hopeless he was. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

He gave her a smile. A friendly one. "I should be asking you that. How are you holding up?" It’s not like he could dive into the subject after all. He definitely wasn’t stalling. 

She stiffened at his question. "What do you mean?" 

Cat Noir gave a short laugh. "What don't I mean? Hawk Moth nearly had us, our teammates got compromised, you became the guardian, we lost master Fu. Do I really need to go on?"

She relaxed. "Right, I'm still processing it all."

"Can't say I blame you. It's a lot."

She nodded. "And Wayzz assured me that Master Fu thought I was ready but…" She bit her lip, looking away. All he wanted to do was rush to her and wrap her in his arms to reassure her again.

"But?" He asked instead. 

"But then I messed up, didn't I? And I couldn't fix it this time. We lost him and all our teammates because of my mistake."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "He still made you the guardian knowing everything that happened. That should tell you something."

"It's not like he had much choice. I'm the one with the training. He should have picked you."

Cat Noir bit back a laugh. "You're kidding, right? You're the leader of our pack. You always know what to do. You get these brilliant ideas seemingly out of nowhere. Do you know how often I have no idea how we'll get out of a tough spot and just think 'it's ok, Ladybug will think of a crazy way to fix this' and then you do."

"Except for today." She blushed. 

"Your lucky charm told Fu it was time. He gave you his real key." He wondered what secret guardian stuff it was for. 

"Maybe." 

"I'm glad it's you." He gave in and pulled her into a hug. "You were already doing the job anyway. Master Fu was just holding onto the box for you." He said, pulling away. 

She gave him a funny quizzical look. 

"He chose us as holders, right? But everyone since then, you've chosen and they all proved to be trustworthy. When's the last time you actually needed his help?" 

He smiled as she thought it over, clearly struggling to think of a time. 

"See? You've already been doing the job. Now you just have the title and the box to go with it. It'll probably be safer with you anyway."

"I hope so. I've been building something to conceal and protect it." She rubbed her temples. "Hawk Moth knows I have it though."

"It's a good thing no one knows who you are then." 

She stared at him, eyes wide. "You're right. The one person that knew our identities has forgotten them." 

A thought occurred to him. "Since you're the guardian now, should you know min-"

She shook her head before he even finished his sentence. "If something were to happen to me I need _someone_ who won't get compromised. Someone I trust."

She was not making things easy for his heart. He nodded. "Right."

"Besides, my kwami knows who you are. If ever I do need to know, she'll tell me."

Right. Because knowing his identity wasn't a dying curiosity for her as it was for him. 

"Are you ok? You look upset and you’re the one that called me." 

He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up his question anymore. The indecision must have been clear on his face. 

"Hey, what is it?" She cupped his cheek. He gently pushed it back to her surprise. But he needed a clear head for this and her touch had a way of muddling his thoughts. 

"Ladybug, I-" How to even phrase it? "I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." 

She froze, eyes fixed on him, concerned expression in place. 

"You know how I feel about you." She didn't move. "And I know you've told me before that there's another boy." She winced and a pained look crossed her face. "And now there's this other girl but I-" Did he want to be brutally honest? "But I almost feel like it'd be wrong to pursue it. As if it would make me unfaithful to you which is insane I know. We aren't a couple but-"

"You should be with her." Ladybug interrupted him. The words cut him deep, straight to his heart. It thumped erratically, protesting the pain. "You deserve to be happy. Does she like you?"

He nodded, she smiled. His heart broke even more. 

"I'm really happy for you Cat Noir." 

"So-" His heart protested the idea of any more pain but he needed to know the full extent of this in order to move on. "So there's no possibility of us?" He swallowed nervously. “Ever?”

She sent him a pained look. "I'm sorry." 

He looked away, focusing on his breathing. "Don't be. You can't help who you love." His heart made him painfully aware of that. Was there no way to shut it off? 

"So I guess you and that guy-" Why was he asking for more hurt? 

It was her turn to look away. She shook her head. "He's with someone else now."

His jaw dropped. He knew she had liked someone for a while now. He had pieced together that she hadn't told him how she felt yet but he had assumed once she did that they would then be together. What moron would say no to _Ladybug_? 

To his surprise, she smiled at him. "I don't think I ever had a chance really. This girl he's with is pretty awesome." 

"Did you even ever tell him how you felt?" 

She blushed and looked away. That was a no and it was also none of his business. 

"Sorry," he backtracked. "I was just surprised."

She chuckled. "That's sweet of you."

"So even with him out of the picture..." He really was a masochist today. 

She looked away again. "I'm trying to get over him. He's a good friend of mine and I want things to stay that way. Besides, there's this other boy that maybe-"

He put a hand up, he didn't want or need to hear more. Even with the first boy out of the picture, there was already someone else. Someone who wasn't him. 

"I'm sorry." She repeated. 

"No I- I needed to know that." He gulped. Don't cry. _Don't_ cry. "Thank you for talking about this with me. I know it's already been a hard day." His voice cracked. Shoot. He turned away, getting his staff ready. "I won't bother you with this again, I promise." He felt her hand on his shoulder. 

"Cat Noir-"

He took a step forward, away from her. She meant well but her touch now felt like a cold knife being pressed against his skin. "I'll see you at the next akuma attack." He managed to choke out before catapulting away. He didn't look back, he let the tears fall. Tonight his heart would be broken but then maybe tomorrow he could work towards mending it. 

*****  
Ladybug watched her partner shrink into the horizon. Talk about a heavy day. Her heart ached for him. She knew _exactly_ how he was feeling after all. She hadn't been prepared for it though. Her heart had always belonged to Adrien but there had been a time where she wondered if she would like Cat Noir that way if it weren't for the blond model. If she was being honest with herself, there probably was a part of her that could love him. But she had seen where that led and she was in no rush to see it again. Besides, there was also Luka now and… she was a mess. A complete mess and Cat Noir deserved to be happy. He shouldn't wait around for a maybe. She had done the right thing in leading him to think there was no possibility at all of a ‘them’.

Then why did she feel so sick about it?

She hurried home, it was all too much in a day and she was still heartbroken over Adrien now seemingly dating Kagami. She wanted to go home and just let her tears fall. And so that was exactly what she did. 

*****  
It was a good thing it was a Sunday. Marinette woke up with zero interest in leaving her bed.   
There better not be an akuma attack, she thought with a grumble as she flipped over in her bed. 

"Marinette? Aren't you going to get up?" Tikki floated to her face. 

Marinette turned over and covered her face with her blanket. She should finish the cover box she had started making yesterday for the miracle box. But even her sense of duty couldn’t get her out of bed. Surely it would be safe for one day. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tikki prodded some more. 

Where to even start? Her mind jumped from one disappointment to the next. How was Master Fu holding up? Who could she get as another superhero that she hadn’t already picked? How would she handle seeing Adrien the following day? She had already talked some of this out with Tikki and Wayzz. She didn't want to think about any of it anymore.

“What about breakfast?”

“Maybe later.” She curled up, pulling out her phone in search of something brainless to do.

*****  
Adrien groaned as his alarm woke him up. He needed to get out of bed. He had fencing that morning. Fencing with Kagami. He pressed snooze and rolled onto his side, away from the alarm. He hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the previous night but at least now it felt like there couldn’t possibly be any tears left. 

What would he do when he saw Kagami that morning? He wanted, no he needed them to take it slow. He just wasn’t sure how to tell her that. 

“Adrien? You ok?” Plagg asked hesitantly. His kwami had left him to his crying fest the previous night, occasionally offering a comforting pat on the back. He was clearly still walking on eggshells around him. Adrien begrudgingly sat up. His performance was going to be really poor. Maybe he could just tell his father he was sick. 

A knock at the door had Plagg zipping out of sight. 

“Breakfast is ready and your driver will be taking you to practice in 20 minutes Adrien,” Nathalie spoke from the door. She must be feeling well enough to come back to work. She had been so sick the previous day.

“Alright, thank you!” He called back to her. Best to just face the day. Hopefully, it would be enough of a distraction. 

*****

“Is everything alright Adrien? Your performance hasn’t been this poor in a long time.” Kagami asked as they took a break on the bench. 

She meant since the last time Ladybug had rejected him. 

“I didn’t sleep very well last night.” He admitted. 

“It is unsettling how no one can recall that half-hour yesterday.” 

He hadn’t even thought of that. It must have been odd for her. She didn’t even know everything that had happened, no one did except him and Ladybug. He had been so focused on chasing Hawk Moth and then checking on Master Fu that he hadn’t even thought to check up on her. She really deserved better than him. He should let her know that somehow. 

"Yeah." Should he say something now?

"I didn't see you when I came to. Did you manage to escape?"

"For a little while. I jumped in the canal." That much was true. "Thanks for pushing me out of the way." He owed her more than she knew. Ladybug had needed him. 

"Of course." 

"Kagami there's something I need to talk to you about."

"I know."

"You know?"

"You're still in love with someone else."

He stared at her, surprised. 

"I'm sorry Kagami. I hope you know I like you a lot too."

"Sounds like you're still being indecisive." 

"No. I've decided. I just need time. You deserve someone who isn't distracted."

She blushed at that. "Very well. But I won't wait around forever."

"I would never expect you to." He smiled. 

"Shall we?" She nodded her head towards the fencing area. 

He put his face mask down in reply.

*****  
"Hey girl," Alya entered Marinette's room followed by Mylène, Juleka, Rose and Alix. 

"Heard you needed some company."

"We brought movies!" Alix smiled. 

"And snacks!" Rose piped in. 

They were so sweet. "Thanks, guys." She forced a smile. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alya asked as she prepared a pillow pile for them to get comfortable on. 

"There isn't much left to say." She had already talked to them about it yesterday once Adrien and Kagami had left. 

"My brother said to give you this." Juleka handed her a USB. 

"What's on it?" 

She shrugged.

"Let's find out!" Alya grabbed it and plugged it in Marinette's computer. "An mp3?" 

"Oh play it!" Rose encouraged. 

"Wait, I think I know what it is." Marinette got off her couch, walking over to the computer to click on it herself. The calming acoustic song Luka wrote for her filled the room. 

Marinette smiled fondly. 

"Thank you Juleka for bringing this. Tell your brother I say thanks as well." 

"Are you going to clue us in? I don't recognize the song." Alya pursed her lips.

"That's because Luka wrote it. It's my song."

"How romantic!" Rose exclaimed. 

"Woah, no kidding." Alya stared at her. 

"I know what you're thinking but I can't. Not yet. Luka knows that."

"It doesn't look like he's giving up." 

Marinette smiled. "Part of me hopes he doesn't but another part wants what's best for him."

"And you don't think that's you?" Alya crossed her arms. 

"I don't think it's someone who likes someone else." She shot back. He deserved someone who's heart wasn’t a mess and whose life wasn’t filled with secrets. 

"Well don't worry because we're here to help you get over Adrien." Alya declared as the other girls smiled.

She should want that. She should want to move on and have this heartache end. They could still just be friends like she hopped. Now that he was with Kagami there was nothing for her to do anyway. 

"What are we watching?" She agreed to approving smiles.


	2. Pourtant je le ressens, ce tourbillon de sentiment

"Alright, well done everyone. Let's end things here." The instructor said. 

Adrien pulled off his helmet, happy to breathe in some fresh air. It had been a good practice. It had been about a week since his conversation with Ladybug and he hadn't seen her since. Clearly Hawk Moth was licking his wounds. 

"You seem better." Kagami smiled as she walked towards him. 

He smiled back. He was feeling better. 

"Do you want to go out for a snack since we've finished early?" 

"Sure." He answered, his heart thumping nervously. Was it a date? Was he ready for a real one? 

"Good." She smiled back. "I'll see you after we get changed." She walked away. 

Just a bite to eat. He could do this. He quickly got changed and met her outside the school. 

"Where did you want to go?" He asked as they started to walk. 

"I've always wanted to try that hot dog stand. I've never had one before."

He smiled as he remembered his first time at that stand with Nino and the girls. 

"You'll love it." 

It was a short, mostly silent, walk to the stand. It was a relief when they finally got there. 

"So many options. Which one is best?" Kagami asked looking over the menu.

"Depends on what you like. Nino likes the chili one but I find it too sloppy. I like the one with fried onions on it." 

"Alright then. Two sunburned dogs please." She scrunched up her face as she said the name. 

"Coming right up." The guy running the stand smiled. 

"Hey! You renamed the tomato sauce and black olives the Ladybug!" Adrien smiled as he pointed it out. "Marinette had said it looked like Ladybug's costume last time we were here " He explained to Kagami. 

"It was smart. I've been selling a lot more of those since the change. I even made a new topping combo of relish and calamari that I've called the Cat Noir." The owner smiled at him. 

Adrien laughed. "Marinette will be happy to hear that." He said as he paid for the food.

"Here you go." He handed them the two hotdogs. 

They thanked him and walked back in a more comfortable silence as they ate their food.

"Adrien, when's the last time you hung out with Marinette?" Kagami asked. 

"Hum I don't know, a few weeks ago I think. Why?"

She smiled instead of answering. "It's not important. What did you want to do this weekend?" 

"This weekend?" Had they made plans? 

"If you're free on Valentine's day that is." 

Shoot. How had he forgotten about that? 

Kagami's face scrunched at his hesitation. He had made his decision. No more indecisiveness. 

"I think I am. How about a movie?" 

Kagami smiled and nodded which helped to ease some of his worries. Valentine's day. Should he get her flowers and a card? He'd have to ask Nino. 

*****

"Ahhh so much heartbreak on this day." Hawk Moth spoke to his lair. Nathalie was recovering but he couldn't ignore the wonderful opportunity before him.

"A young victim once again rejected. Fly my little akuma and evilize him!" 

*****

"Would you like some popcorn?" Adrien asked Kagami as they finished getting their tickets. 

"Yes Please."

They moved to the snack line, his bodyguard not far behind as usual. He felt relieved that so far their date was going well. He had given Kagami some flowers when they had gone to pick her up, a blend of orange and white that she seemed to have liked and had put in a vase before they had left. She had given him some cookies she had apparently baked the previous day with Marinette as well as a card but she didn't seem upset that he hadn't gotten her one. He had enjoyed their ride over and was feeling like maybe he was more ready to move on than he had thought. 

His phone buzzed in the distinct pattern of an akuma alert. 

Well it had been nearly two weeks since the last one but now, really? He took a quick peek at his phone to confirm while pulling out a bit of money. Yup, akuma attack near the public pool. 

"Here, this should cover the popcorn," He said, handing her the money. "I'm just going to go to the washroom. I'll join you in the theater."

Please be a fast akuma, he hoped as he ducked out of sight and took an exit. He quickly transformed soon afterward in an alley and quickly made his way to the indicated location of the attack on his phone. At least it was nearby. 

*****  
Ladybug spun her yoyo into a shield as Kim aka Dark Cupid shot arrows at her. She wondered what had happened between him and Ondine to cause this. 

"No one will ever love again! Feel the true pain your feelings will bring!" He yelled as he shot arrows at some surprised pedestrians who had been walking hand in hand causing them to now yell at each other. 

His power seemed stronger this time around. She chased him across the rooftops as he continued to shoot hate at people. If only they had wings too...

"Man this guy has terrible luck. Two valentine days in a row?" 

"Cat! Glad you showed up." 

"Is the akuma in his brooch again?"

Ladybug was taken aback at his uncharacteristic strait to business attitude but she wasn't going to complain. They had a job to do after all. 

"It looks a little different but I think so." 

"Alright, let's do this." He sped up and she used her yoyo to keep up. 

"You're in a hurry today." She observed. They hadn’t seen each other since that night on the rooftop. Maybe he still needed space from her. 

"A little, I kind of left my date hanging so-"

"A date!" So soon? Sure she knew he was going to move on and that there was another girl but... why was her heart sinking at the thought of him dating someone? This is what she wanted for him. Wasn't it? 

Dark Cupid slowed as Hawk Moth's symbol glowed in front of his face. It disappeared as he spun around to face them. Clearly Hawk Moth had reminded him of his task. 

"You both deserve to feel the way I do!" He yelled. 

"Is it me or is he a little angrier than last time?" Cat Noir asked, ducking to avoid an arrow. 

Ladybug pushed her feelings to the side, she'd deal with them later. "Definitely." Ladybug agreed as she spun her yoyo into a shield again but had to duck as Dark Cupid flew towards them, one of his wings nearly pushing her off the roof. Cat Noir hurried towards her and spun his staff to block an arrow that would have hit her. 

"Time for some extra luck perhaps?" He asked, face strained as he kept spinning his weapon. 

She threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky-" 

Dark Cupid launched towards them again, colliding with Cat Noir causing him to crash into Ladybug, causing her to drop her yoyo. 

The last thing she saw was Cat Noir get up and stare at her, eyes wide in horror before she felt a sting in her right thigh.   
Her vision darkened as she was losing consciousness and a deep rage grew inside her before everything went black.

*****  
"No!" Cat Noir grabbed onto Ladybug's shoulders with both arms as her eyes grew angry and her lips turned black. 

This was bad. Very very-

"Let go of me you horrid cat!" She swung for him. He quickly let go and ducked towards her dropped yoyo, picking it up as he ran away from her.

Her cold laugh gave him chills. What was he going to do? He had only once been on his own and three other superheroes had shown up to help him shortly after. That wouldn't happen this time as Ladybug was the one who gave the miraculous now. 

Dark Cupid flew towards him from the other side and he was forced to swerve, slowing down enough that Ladybug managed to catch up. She didn't hesitate to throw a punch the second she was within striking distance. 

"I know you're in there somewhere Ladybug. It's me, your partner. Fight this."

"Partner?" She laughed. "Please, you're nothing but a mangy street rat I put up with. I hate every moment I need to work with you." She tried to kick him and he fought back, trying very hard not to let her words get to him. This wasn't Ladybug talking. 

"You're stronger than this Ladybug! Help me!" 

She laughed again. "Help you? No, I think it's finally time to get rid of you." 

She tried to tackle him but he managed to dodge her. Was this what it had been like for Ladybug when he had been the one under Dark Cupid's spell? He managed to pin her underneath him, he looked around glad that the villain in question seemed to have gotten distracted again.

"And what are you going to do now you pathetic excuse for a hero?" She glared at him. He had a pained face as he looked at her black lips. There was only one thing he knew to have worked before. He leaned his face towards hers. 

"What do you think you're doing!" She fought against him. 

He had always wanted to kiss her but not like this. Never like this. She may not be herself but she was still Ladybug. Their third kiss. The first he would remember and it would involve her protesting and insulting him. His stomach churned. Ladybug had done it for him. He owed her and he needed her help.  
Their lips connected and it hurt how this wasn't at all the way he had always imagined it. He hated how he had to hold her down, hated how her face scrunched in protest. It was wrong, so wrong. But it worked, he could feel her struggles slow to a stop and her face relax and then, as he was about to pull back, she was kissing him back and he melted at the movement of her lips moving against his and at how she pulled herself closer to him. Just as quickly as it had begun, she pulled away startled. 

He opened his eyes, frozen in place by disbelief. 

"What-" Ladybug cut herself off and rolled them both to the side to avoid an arrow. She quickly pulled them both up, reaching for her weapon at her hip which of course wasn't there. She frantically looked around. 

"I think you're going to need this." He gave her her yoyo, finally snapping back to reality. 

"Thanks. Lucky charm!" She said without hesitation.

This time it worked and she ended up with a pillow. 

"Get ready Cat Noir!" 

"Cataclysm!" 

"Go!" She tore the pillow open, feathers flying everywhere and blinding Dark Cupid. He pushed himself towards the brooch and met his target. 

As Kim became himself again, Cat Noir grabbed onto him so he could give them both a softer landing.

"Miraculous ladybug!” 

He gently set Kim on the ground as the magical ladybugs swarmed in different directions, including the broken brooch that turned into a necklace when the ladybugs had fixed it. He handed it over to Kim. 

"Thanks." He grabbed it. "Not that I need it anymore." He looked downcast. 

"What happened?" Cat Noir asked. 

"My girlfriend is moving and decided it would be best if we broke up." He stared sadly at the necklace. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Kim." Ladybug joined them. 

"I should go find her. We didn't get a chance to really finish the conversation." 

"Good luck." Cat Noir said to him as he left. 

"Pound it." Ladybug extended her fist and he did the same. 

"I guess you need to hurry back to your date uh?" She smiled at him. 

Right. The fight hadn’t taken that long but he would still need to come up with a better excuse than the one he had given. He should hurry back, only a certain memory of a kiss held him in place. 

"Ladybug about the -" Did she even remember it? He hadn't. But she had been the one to pull away not him so maybe-

"Thanks for saving me Cat Noir." She said. 

"I- your welcome." He still didn't leave. 

"I hope I didn't say anything too horrible." She gave him a worried look. 

"I know it was the spell talking." He looked away. 

"Still, I know what it's like. I'm lucky to have you as my partner Cat Noir." She smiled, placing a hand on his arm and his heart thumped chaotically. So much for moving on. His heart never did this around Kagami. 

"Are you sure you’re ok?” Her eyes, filled with concern for him, had his brain going haywire. 

"Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It's just -" It's just that she had kissed him back and she was acting as if she didn't remember and he was trying to move on so he shouldn't be so focused on it but here he was desperately wanting to ask her about what it meant. He wanted to check if she had changed her mind about him. About them. It was idiotic. What could have possibly changed?

"What's the first thing you remember happening? After everything went dark?" He asked. 

"Why? What happened?" She asked, visibly worried. 

"Nothing. I mean we fought each other as you can probably guess and I had to pin you down so you would stop attacking me and then-" 

"I know what you had to do.” She cut him off. “If you're feeling guilty about it, don't. You did what you had to in order to save me. Your girlfriend would understand if she knew." 

"Right." He swallowed, guilty that that thought hadn’t even occurred to him. Did she remember or not? Had it been her or is that just how the end of the curse worked? 

"You better hurry back to her. You don't want her to think you stood her up." 

"Right.” She seemed eager for him to get back to his date. Maybe it was meaningless after all. She didn’t seem jealous. 

Her earrings beeped. "Take care." She swung away and he watched her leave as his ring reminded him that he too was on a tight schedule. 

*****  
"Sorry it took me so long to join you at the beginning. I ran into a few of my fans." Adrien explained to Kagami once the movie was done. 

"That's alright. Did you enjoy the movie?" 

He hadn't paid much attention to the movie if he was being honest. This wasn't right. He had spent most of his date distracted with thoughts of another girl. 

"I'm not sure I enjoyed it either," Kagami said when he didn't answer. 

Did she just mean the movie or their date too? 

"Too many illogical decisions on the protagonist's side. She was far too emotional." 

"Right." He agreed non committedly. 

"What shall we do now?" 

"Do you want to go for a walk around the Eiffel tower?" He suggested. Kagami deserved his attention and a real date after all. 

She smiled. "I would like that." 

*****  
Were first dates always this awkward? Kagami wondered as she walked beside Adrien as they toured Paris. She hadn't gotten much of a chance to enjoy the sights before now and was glad of the opportunity to finally do so but something felt off. She grabbed Adrien's arm and that felt a bit better. More couple-like. 

"Adrien! Hey!" A voice called out to them, they turned around to see two of his friends walking towards them, hand in hand. 

"Nino, Alya, what are you guys doing here?" 

"Out on our Valentine's day date of course. You?" 

"Oh uh." Adrien got shy the way he often did about this type of thing. 

"We're on a date too." She supplied, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Alya, whom she had gotten to know a bit, tried hard to keep her smile but Kagami saw the disappointment there. 

"I didn't know you two were officially a thing. Congrats bro!" The boy, Nino punched Adrien in his free arm. 

Adrien chuckled and thanked him nervously. 

"Did you guys hear about Cat Noir and Ladybug!?" Alya asked excitedly. 

"Uh no?" Adrien responded. 

"They kissed again!" She gushed making her boyfriend smile fondly at her. 

"It's all she's been wanting to talk about." He rolled his eyes. 

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm so happy for them!" 

Her story seemed unlikely. Kagami had worked with both of the heroes herself and although Cat Noir was clearly infatuated with his partner, she didn't get the sense that Ladybug had any romantic inclinations towards him. 

"Are you sure it was a real kiss?" Kagami asked.

"Oh it was real alright! I saw it myself and caught it on camera! Look!" She pulled up her phone showing the footage of the struggle between the superheroes.

"That doesn't look very romantic." Kagami raised an eyebrow. 

"Wait for it, after he saves her with the first kiss… There! Look at her deepening that kiss! I bet they're secretly dating." 

"What? What makes you say that? It looks like he just saved her the way she saved him a year ago." Adrien pointed out. 

Kagami wasn't sure what he was referring to but apparently the two heroes kissed more often than she had realized. 

"Yes, but look at the difference!" Alya pulled up a picture of the two heroes also kissing but with their positions switched. 

"This is the kiss Ladybug gave Cat Noir to save him from the curse last year. Cute but look at Ladybug's postures. Relaxed, a bit more distant and then look at her here.” She swiped back to the still of the video. “Look at how she arched herself closer to him and kissed him back!" Even Cat Noir isn't doing that in the other picture and all of Paris knows that he's crazy about her." 

"Maybe." Kagami allowed. 

"Maybe? This is pure instinct the moment she became herself again! She probably forgot they were trying to keep it quiet so Hawk Moth couldn't use it against them." 

"You really think so? The instinct part?" Adrien asked. 

"Careful dude, she really could talk about this forever." 

"It's an even better kiss than the one they forgot back when they lost their memories. As if that wasn't proof enough that they're made for each other." Alya smiled at her phone, pulling it back. 

"Anyway, we best get going if we want to get those cakes from Marinette's bakery before they run out." Nino tried to pull Alya away. 

"Cakes?" Adrien perked up. 

"Do you guys want to come?" Nino invited them, earning a sharp look from Alya. Kagami knew what it meant. Marinette would not appreciate seeing her and Adrien on a date. She had chosen love at the risk of her friendship and to her great luck, Marinette hadn’t pushed her away. She didn’t want to do anything that may put a strain on their remaining friendship. 

"What do you think, Kagami?" Adrien asked her. 

"I better not, I'm still full from that popcorn." She replied. 

"Suit yourself! Come on Nino, let's go." 

"As if I was the hold-up." He rolled his eyes and she giggled as they jogged away. 

Kagami continued her walk with Adrien but could tell he was distracted. He wasn't talking as much and he was barely taking in the view. 

Kagami felt her heart sink. She had hoped that he'd be a bit more over Marinette than he seemed to be. The mere mention of her had him distracted.   
She wasn't sure what had happened between those two. Marinette clearly liked him but never did anything about it and he seemed tortured and indecisive about her. Unless she wasn't the girl he liked but who else could it be? 

"Adrien," She stopped, forcing him to do the same and face her. "Are you thinking of her right now?" She didn't need to specify who she was referring to, the guilt was clear on his face as he looked away. 

"I'm so sorry Kagami. You deserve better." He dropped his arm and she let it go. 

Kagami's heart cracked. She wanted him to only like her. How long would it take for him to move on fully and like her more? 

"Yes, I do." She replied angrily. "Adrien, do you want to be with me?" 

"I-" He looked away, dejected. "I really like spending time with you and I care about you." 

"But not the way I care about you." She sighed. She wasn't going to be like that girl in the movie. She wasn't going to get into an unhealthy relationship in the hopes of it turning into a healthy one. 

"I think I'd like to go home now." 

Adrien nodded. "I'll call my driver and he can pick us up." 

Kagami shook her head. "I'd rather be alone right now. I'll see you at practice." She started to walk away. 

"Kagami, I'm sorry." He called after her. She turned around, a little pleased that he seemed at least somewhat upset by their breakup. 

"Adrien, if you like her so much why aren’t you with her? Marinette clearly likes you back." She asked. 

“Marinette?” He looked genuinely surprised. “You think Marinette likes me?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Why else do you think she gets so nervous around you?” She said before turning away again. Maybe this way he would get some kind of closure but the next move was his. She refused to be second place. 

*****  
Ladybug jumped straight into her open trap door and transformed back the second she was in the safety of her room. 

"What a day, here Tikki." Marinette gave her kwami one of the heart-shaped macaroons she and her friends had made the previous day for galentines day.

Her kwami enjoyed it in three quick bites. 

"Are you going to pretend like you didn't kiss Cat Noir?" Tikki asked after she finished her snack.

She should have known her kwami was going to bring that up. Marinette closed her eyes, remembering it despite telling herself earlier that she wouldn't dwell on it.   
The first thing that became clear amongst the fog of hate had been his soft lips on hers. It had been like the sun breaking the darkness she had been lost in and she had ran fully towards it before realizing what _it_ was. She knew those lips and that smell and those hands relaxing their grip on her. She was kissing Cat Noir. She had pulled away in surprise and was just as frozen in place as he appeared to be until she saw that arrow coming for them. 

"It didn't mean anything Tikki. It was just a reaction to being saved by the curse." It’s what she kept telling herself anyway. 

"Then why not just tell Cat Noir that when you left? Clearly it's what he wanted to talk about."

"Maybe not…" She looked away. 

"Marinette, he's been in love with you for well over a year. He definitely noticed."

"He's moved on Tikki." She said dejectedly. He had been on a date. He hadn't flirted with her in a while now. He had kissed her just to save her. 

"And that makes you sad?" 

"No! I- He deserves to be happy." That much she knew for certain. 

"Marinette, listen to your heart." 

"No Tikki I don't- I can't be in love with him too!" 

"Love?" Tikki asked.

Marinette collapsed in her chair, spinning to face her desk and the picture of Adrien she still had as her background. Her heart fluttered at the sight of it. She loved him. Even now that he was with someone else, her heart wouldn't let go but he wasn't the only boy that made her heart react in weird ways. Luka calmed her heart and sometimes made it skip. And Cat Noir… her heart sped up at the memory of their kiss. 

Ever since she had traveled to a bleak future to save her akumatized partner, her heart had been more active around him. But that had just been because she had been so happy that he was safe. It wasn't because she suddenly had feelings for him. And maybe it had been nice when he showed how much he liked her. Even if it could be poorly timed. Maybe she missed having someone care for her. Which was stupid and selfish. It was really good that Cat Noir had moved on. It wasn't love. It wasn't. They were just close and this was just a new dynamic she hadn't figured out how to respond to yet. That was all. 

Tikki didn't say anything else on the matter and neither did she.

*****  
Adrien had never been so anxious about going to school. He had initially dismissed what Kagami had said about Marinette. She was just a friend and a fan. Wasn’t she? And wasn’t she with Luka? Alya’s voice had his head snapping to the door. Sure enough, she was accompanied by Marinette who was patiently listening as Alya finished telling her story.

“Hey.” He waved to both of them. 

Alya waved back and Marinette did as well with a blush appearing on her cheeks. 

She often did that. For almost as long as he had known her she had appeared shy and reserved but what if it was something else. 

“So anyway, long story short. Our Valentine’s day got cut short due to the food poisoning at the restaurant.”

The girls sat behind him and he turned to face them. 

“That doesn’t sound fun. Is that why Nino isn’t in school today?” He had been wondering where his friend was. He had been hoping to ask him about Marinette. 

Alya nodded. “Yeah, he wasn’t feeling fully recovered this morning yet.”

“At least you got to spend part of the day together.” Marinette gave a small smile. 

“So what about you? Any last-minute plans on Valentine’s day?” Alya asked Marinette. 

Marinette briefly looked his way before quickly looking away upon their eyes meeting. 

“Hum, nope. Just me and my parents watching a movie.” She blushed, suddenly very focused on her books. 

“Really? I thought maybe Luka would have asked you out.” Adrien would have thought so as well.

Marinette played with the corner of her textbook. 

Alya gasped. “He did, didn’t he?!” She said in a hushed voice. “And you said no?”

“I didn’t feel like going out.” 

“Poor boy.” 

“Can we talk about something else please?” 

Alya quickly glanced his way. “Right, sorry.”

Adrien turned around to face the front again, sensing that he wasn’t a welcomed addition to the conversation. 

“Is it still because of...” Alya didn’t finish her sentence. Because of what?

“Alya, please drop it.”

“Sorry.”

Because of him? Because she liked him just as Kagami had said? He turned back to look at her again. She was writing down the day’s date and looked up to see him staring. He smiled and she gave a small smile back before that blush returned to her face and she quickly looked back at her page. 

Maybe? Could a girl as awesome as Marinette really like him? She had had a crush on his alter ego once upon a time but that was different. He had even asked her once as a joke when he had discovered those pictures of him in her room and she had denied that pretty fast. No, Kagami must have been mistaken. He was surprised to find the conclusion disappointed him. Hadn't his disastrous attempt to move on from Ladybug with Kagami show that any such attempt would lead to failure? He had just been surprised by what Kagami had said. That was all. His heart belonged only to Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope they make a dark cupid 2.0 for season 4 :D


	3. Je veux crier sur tous les toits mais je sais que je ne dois pas, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut être patients

Marinette was late. This wasn't a rare occurrence but it was rare that the reason wasn't an akuma attack. She had forgotten to plug her cellphone the previous night and so it had died, her alarm along with it. 

She ran into the school, making a beeline for her classroom. She could put everything in her locker after first period was over. She was running up the stairs when she heard the roar and saw a stream of fire blocking her way up. Marinette shielded her eyes from the heat, looking away as she heard the fire alarm go off. Students from nearby classrooms screamed as they opened the doors to exit the building. All except one classroom due to the door being on fire. It looked like she was going to be late because of an akuma after all. She ran down the stairs and into an empty washroom to transform.

*****  
The super villain seemed awfully focused on her classroom. Ladybug had managed to direct all other classes to alternate exit points and she could hear the firetrucks approaching. She needed to grab the supervillain's attention away from the door he was smashing open so that the firefighters could do their job. 

"It looks like someone needs to cool down!" She yelled, swinging her yoyo around the flaming humanoid monster just as he punched through the burning door, sending pieces of burning wood everywhere. Ladybug yanked on him, trying to ignore the screams of her classmates. The villain didn't appreciate being lassoed and whirled on her with a breath of fire. She slid close to the ground, out of the fire's path. At least he was focused on her now. She attacked him again, this time causing the monster to run towards her. Good, now she just needed to lead him away. She ran in the direction of the large courtroom. That would be a much better place to fight this guy. She didn't like the closed corridor. She just hoped her friends would be ok, she glanced back towards the burning doorway surprised to see Adrien run out of it. Ladybug's heart raced in fear. She didn't have time to wonder what he might be doing because the second he was out of the classroom he crouched behind the wall separating him from the rest of their classmates and was surrounded by a green light as the boy she loved became her superhero partner. 

She stumbled over her feet making a sound that most closely resembled a trapped squeaking mouse as the supervillain brought down a flaming fist towards her. 

*****  
Cat Noir catapulted himself onto the akuma victim. Yanking on him so that Ladybug could escape the fist that had been about to squish her. She rolled away as he jumped off. His suit had protected him from the heat but that didn't make it comfortable. At least he had made it in time. For a second there, as the monster had broken down the door, he had thought he would need to transform right there in front of all his classmates. Thankfully, Ladybug had impeccable timing. It had been a risk to transform so close to the villain but he had had his back turned and his lady had needed him. He ran towards her now and helped her up. She seemed oddly surprised to see him. 

"Any ideas on where his akuma is?" He asked as they ran down the hall, the fiery monster chasing them. 

"He doesn't seem to be wearing anything that an akuma could be hiding in. It must be inside one of his fists." Her face was flushed as she explained. They turned at the corner, narrowly avoiding a fiery breath as they ran down the corridor above the courtyard. Ladybug swung above the rail and he followed her. She yanked him close to the wall as the monster burst through the railing above and crashed in front of them. She broke glass to get to the fire extinguisher next to them and quickly pulled the pin and aimed it at their foe, surrounding him with white powder. The monster roared as its flames were replaced by steam. Now visible red lines on his black body dimming as well. He put its left hand outwards to try and prevent the smoke from getting to his face. 

"I guess it's in his right fist." Cat Noir deduced. 

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug yelled next to him. A carjack appeared out of thin air and landed into her outstretched hands. It looked a lot like the lucky charm she had gotten when they had fought Animan. 

"I guess I’ll take the left and you the right.” He ran towards the monster, letting it capture him in his left hand. 

"Adr- Cat Noir no!" She ran towards the villain as well, it’s right fist opening to grab onto her. She activated the carjack that allowed her and a bracelet to fall out. She didn’t hesitate to slam a foot on it. The monster morphed back into an older student Cat Noir only recognized by face as he was released as well. Ladybug quickly swung her yoyo at the akuma, capturing it. Cat Noir picked up her lucky charm, extending it towards her as she freed the now purified butterfly. She didn't hesitate to throw it into the air while calling her second power. Magical ladybugs swirled around the broken guardrail before splitting into two groups with one disappearing to no doubt fix the burned hall while the other surrounded the bracelet. Cat Noir picked up the repaired object turning to face his lady with an extended fist only to see the empty space where she had been. Where had she gone?

"What happened? Where's Sabrina?" The victim looked around confused. 

"Sabrina?" As in his classmate? 

The victim stretched out his hand to take the bracelet. "She wouldn't accept my gift after that blond friend of hers called it trash." 

Cat Noir sighed, looking around one last time for Ladybug. Still no sight of her. "Come on, let's get you back to your class."

*****  
Ladybug had no idea where she was going but she knew where she wasn't. She wasn't going to class where she'd be forced to sit behind Adrien knowing full well who he was and pretend like her world hadn't just been flipped upside down. 

Her earrings beeped again. She shouldn't ignore that anymore. She had ran out of the school the second her job had been done and she hadn't stopped leaping across rooftops since. Only now she was about to transform back. She leaped down into an alleyway near La Sienne. She slid down to the dirty street as her transformation dropped and Tikki materialized from her earrings. On auto-pilot, she grabbed a macaroon from her purse, stretching it out to her kwami. Her mind was stuck in a loop of a single repetitive thought. 

Adrien. Her Adrien. The kind, sweet, nice boy she'd had a crush on for over a year and knew was in love with another girl. That Adrien was her loyal, jokester and huge flirt of a partner Cat Noir. Adrien. 

"Marinette?" Her kwami flew up to her face, the macaroon gone. Marinette lowered her hand. 

_Adrien._

She had seen it with her own eyes and yet part of her couldn't believe it, couldn't put the two personas together. She imagined Adrien being the one who upon meeting her as a civilian for the first time had flexed and flirted with his soft voice. Marinette could feel her face go hot. Adrien who had shown up on her balcony and had shared his broken heart over Ladybug. Over _her_. Adrien who had whisked her away to show her the most romantic rooftop she had ever seen. Adrien who had tried to kiss her on many occasions and whom she had pushed away all but once. Adrien who she had kissed just the other day. 

It wasn't just her face that was hot. Her whole body felt warm and she wished the ground would close around her. It was too much to process but at the same time it made perfect sense. They were both brave, light-hearted, kind, selfless, funny. Maybe it wasn't such a shock that they were the same person.   
So many things started to make sense, the kiss they shared when their memories were wiped, how she and Cat Noir had been a couple in that horrible future she had seen. 

They loved each other. Adrien loved her. 

She let out a nervous laugh, it sounded a little maniacal even to her own ears. 

"Marinette, are you ok?" Her kwami spoke to her again.

"I can't believe you knew this the whole time and managed to keep it from me Tikki. I've been so blind. So stupid! He loves me Tikki! Adrien loves me!" 

She didn't know why he was so much more playful or flirty as Cat Noir but it was still him. The girl she had been jealous and heartbroken over had been her all along. Marinette let out another crazed laugh. Tikki looked at her as if she had lost her mind. 

"What are you going to do now that you know?" Tikki asked, clearly worried.

Marinette stopped laughing. What could she do? She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to run to him right there and then and reveal herself and get the happily ever after she had always dreamed of. Only she couldn't do that. It was bad enough that she knew his identity. It was the only way to protect the other should one of them get akumatized. She couldn't tell him. He would go on thinking of her as a friend not knowing who she really was. 

She could date Adrien as Ladybug. Only that would put him in way too much danger. They couldn't date as superheroes either. Hawk Moth and Mayura had already used Cat Noir's feelings for her against him. They could try to keep it a secret… it was tempting, really tempting but too risky. She had a responsibility to her city. She was the guardian now. She couldn't put Paris at risk like that. Besides, there was that future she had seen that would forever haunt her. The only safe way to date that she could see would be as civilians. Which meant she was stuck. 

"There's nothing I can do, is there?" She finally answered Tikki's question, her sadness quite the contrast to her earlier glee.

"I wouldn't say that." 

Marinette's eyes shot up to Tikki. What did she mean?

"Now that you know he loves you, you can just be yourself around him and he'll fall in love with Marinette just like he did Ladybug."

Marinette blinked. She had always been a bumbling mess around Adrien, only occasionally having normal conversations. What would happen now? Would she be able to face him normally now, knowing he was her partner and best friend, or would she now become a mess in front of Cat Noir knowing he was the love of her life? 

"I can't do this Tikki! I can't pretend like I don't know what I know! It's going to be a disaster!"

Tikki gave her a sympathetic look. 

"I'll just wait until we defeat Hawk Moth. Then I'll tell him and everything will work out."

"If he waits around for you that long."

Right. She had pushed him away for so long he had finally decided to move on. She gasped as she realized the girl Cat Noir had had a date with had been Kagami. Was she already too late? Were they a couple? And if not yet then how long would it take? She probably couldn't wait around for them to defeat Hawk Moth. 

"But he'll never fall for me as Marinette." She moaned, burying her head in her face.

"You're Ladybug with or without the mask. Just let Adrien see that."

Marinette didn't look up. Her heart begging her to forget about Paris and go after what she wanted. But she had no choice. No choice but to try Tikki's idea. The question was, could she actually pull it off?

*****  
Adrien did not pay attention in class. He and Ladybug always pounded their fists after an akuma attack. That was their thing. The only time she didn't was when they had a disagreement but they had barely spoken during the fight with the fiery supervillain so what was going on? Was it because of their kiss? Had he done something wrong during that conversation they had had after the battle with Dark Cupid had finished? 

He was relieved when the bell rang. Only three more classes, a piano lesson, and a lonely dinner before he could try and find her. 

"Still no news from Marinette?" Nino asked Alya. Marinette had yet to show up to school and although she was usually a little late she had never been this late without having informed Alya as to why. 

"Nothing." Alya frowned at her phone. 

"Maybe she's sick."

"I'm going to call her mom." She started dialing. 

Adrien smiled as Marinette walked through the door. 

"No need. She's here." He informed Alya. 

"Girl where have you been!?" Alya asked, putting her phone away. "You missed all of first period."

Marinette blushed as she walked to her seat and took out her math book. 

"I heard about this morning. Are you guys ok?" She looked around the room as if searching for the burns. 

"Yeah we're fine, only this guy," Alya pointed to him. "Decided to book it and run through a burning door frame instead of out the window and down the ladder the fireman provided. 

"That sounds dangerous Adrien." Marinette gave him a disapproving stare. Adrien gulped. Marinette had never given him that look before. 

"Don't worry, he got a talking to by the chief firefighter."

"It was pretty _ember_ rassing."

Marinette laughed and he was momentarily pleased that she was no longer glaring until she hurriedly tried to cover up her laugh with a cough. That was weird. She usually enjoyed his jokes. Alya was also giving her friend an odd look. 

Their math teacher walked in and started writing out a problem on the board as the bell indicating second period rang. 

"Teams of two, solve this challenge problem." 

Adrien turned to Nino, they usually worked together when they were allowed to pick their own teams. 

"Adrien, do you want to pair up?" Marinette asked him. He turned back surprised, looking at Alya to see her reaction. She was staring at Marinette, mouth open in surprise before smiling. 

"Cool, that way I can work with Nino. Switch places with me Adrien." She got up, the decision apparently made. 

Marinette was already done copying down the question when he sat next to her. Alya and Nino were already giggling about something. 

Straight to business it seemed. 

*****  
Marinette eyed Adrien in the corner of her eye. He had that near-permanent smile on his face as he calculated the volume of a single cupcake. 

"I have 4.3 cm cubed. So multiply that by the density of the cake mix..." He punched in the numbers.

"Wait we didn't account for the fact that a cake rises when it bakes."

The way he blinked was so Cat Noir like she couldn't help the smile that reached her eyes. 

"Ok, so how much does cake rise by?" 

"I'm not sure. About 30%?" She estimated.

Adrien typed the question to google. His smile broadened. "32%. Impressive."

"Comes with the trade." She shrugged, smiling at the small compliment.

Adrien chuckled. "Alright, so that brings the volume down to 2.97 cm cubed."

"Which multiplied by the density of a standard cake mix is… 560g." 

"I guess we're done. We make a pretty good team."

He had no idea. "An _egg_ cellent one." She joked.

Adrien laughed. It was Marinette's favorite sound in the world and she giggled along with him. 

Adrien's phone buzzed as well as a few other's. "There's an akuma at le Pont de Montanarte turning civilians into stone." He said in surprise. 

And there was her least favorite sound. Another one? Guess Hawk Moth was making up for the lost time. At least it was too far away for the school to go into lockdown. 

"Sir! Adrien and I have finished solving the problem, can I be excused to go to the washroom?" 

Their teacher approached their table looking over their work. "Very well miss Dupain-Cheng." 

"Can I be excused as well?" Adrien asked. 

Marinette tried not to smile. How had she never noticed Adrien making excuses during akuma attacks?

"Very well but hurry back." 

They both nodded and got up, leaving their separate ways.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Tikki." She whispered as she hid in the girl's washroom. 

"You're doing great Marinette! You didn't stutter once to Adrien today." 

"No choice anyway. Spots on!"

*****  
Cat Noir made it to the akuma scene before Ladybug. It was looking very eery with people's faces frozen in fear from the moment they had turned into stone. 

"Talk about a rocky situation." His lady landed next to him. He hadn't seen her since she had run off that morning. He was kind of glad there was another attack so soon. 

"Hey. You left in a hurry this morning." He said, surprised that she seemed back to her normal self.

"I had something I was late for." She gave him an apologetic look. 

"No worries, you're here now and all is right in the world again." Did he just imagine it or did Ladybug just blush?

"Come on, let's find this medusa wanna be." She leaped ahead of him. To his surprise, the supervillain did end up resembling a woman with a head of snakes. Somewhat. 

"Now Jerome you wouldn't dare go back on your vows now would you!" She glared at a trembling man. 

"Maria, please, snap out of this."

"I'd like to see you run away from me as a statue! Our marriage was set in stone after all." She aimed her left hand, on which a giant ring rested, at whom Cat Noir assumed was her husband. A laser-like light shot out of it and hit the man in the chest, freezing him in his crouched position as he turned into a statue.

"Ouch." Cat Noir winced. 

"Wanna bet the akuma is in her ring?"

"I'd say that's a safe bet."

"Lucky charm!" She blinked at the spoon that appeared, searching around her. 

"This isn't the type of rocky road you can scoop." It wasn't his best joke but to his surprise Ladybug laughed. Cat Noir was so surprised he jumped a little at the sound, staring at her with a slack jaw. She continued to search until that tell-tell 'I have a plan' smile appeared on her face. She grabbed his hand, leading him towards the villain. He starred in awe at their joined hands as he followed her. She didn't let go. 

*****  
"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the spoon in the air, ladybugs going in every direction to free the petrified civilians. She had done it. She had acted perfectly normal towards Cat Noir and they had saved the day. She hadn't even freaked out when he had nearly gotten hit when he went to put the spoon in place. He was still Cat Noir, she reminded herself. He could handle the dangers. It didn't mean she liked him putting himself at risk though. She never had.

"A nice cut don't you think." Cat Noir picked up Maria's ring, showing it to her. Her heart hammered in her chest at the sight of Adrien handing her a ring. 

"No?" Cat Noir pulled it back. "Maybe you're more of a princess cut type of girl." 

Ladybug gulped. "Bold of you to assume I'm a diamond girl at all." She tried to pull off her usual demeanor. 

He gave a small laugh. "I'll keep that in mind." He added a wink. This boy was going to kill her. Her face was flushed for sure. She wanted to say something flirty back and give him that glint in his eye. She never thought she'd be in love with her partner and yet here she was. But he had to fall in love with her civilian-self, not Ladybug. She couldn't get his hopes up. She had to act like she always did. Thankfully Cat Noir didn't notice the turmoil of emotion inside her as he had turned around to give Maria her ring back, his own beeping. She didn't want him to go. As Cat Noir, his eyes twinkled at her, his smile was brighter and truer and he was so much more carefree. She didn't want to go back to him having his Agreste persona up and treating her as just his friend. How had this happened?

"I best be off." He gave her a small salute. "A pleasure as always m'lady." She startled at that. M'lady? Was he going to start calling her that again? She blushed, uncertain that if she opened her mouth, something intelligible would come out. He paused, his staff ready as she didn't budge. "Are you ok LB?"

"Yeah, you're fine. I mean I'm fine!" Shoot shoot shoot. "I just realized something. I'll see you next time." She swung away before he could say anything else. She had to pull herself together before the next akuma attack. Maybe she was reading too much into the nickname but maybe he wasn't as over her as she had feared. 

*****  
Cat Noir was on cloud nine. He found a quiet secluded spot to transform back before his five minutes were up. He gave Plagg a piece of cheese without looking. 

"Did you see her laugh and smile and blush! I think she likes me Plagg. I think she finally likes me." He looked up dreamily. "I should ask her out again, right? Only I don't want to scare her off. Not if she's finally developing feelings for me. What do you think?" And to think he had just given up. He would have to thank Kagami one of these days.

His kwami blinked at him. "I think you're insane."

Adrien rolled his eyes calling for his transformation again. He had some energy to burn off before getting to class again. 

*****  
Where was he? Marinette tapped the desk with her pen. She was supposed to be working on the second question but her partner wasn't back yet and he should have arrived around the same time she had. 

"Marinette, you're doing it again." Alya said to her in a low voice. She released her pen. "Do you need any help with the question?"

"No, I'll figure it out." She pretended to focus on the page in front of her. Ok two more minutes and if he didn't show up by then she'd go searching for him. Adrien slid into the seat next to her. She jumped at his sudden closeness. 

"Sorry it took me so long." Her worry and frustration evaporated at seeing his eyes so full of joy. They were practically dancing. "What are we working on?" He reached over to look at her paper. She tried taking slow breaths to calm her heart. It was just Cat Noir she reminded herself. She had to be her normal self. The Ladybug he fell in love with. 

"That's ok." She managed to say. Good. That sounded normal enough. 

"Did we learn how to find the area of a pentagon?" He asked, staring at the question in confusion. 

"No, but any geometrical figure can be broken down into triangles." She separated the pentagon into five. 

"You're brilliant. We should work on math together more often. My grades might just improve."

"We could study for the next test together." She said, jumping at the opportunity.

"That would be great, I'll run it by Nathalie."

Marinette smiled and didn't miss the way Alya gave her a beaming grin and a thumbs up. Marinette focused back on the sheet in front of her. She could do this. She hoped.


	4. Mais pourquoi je n’ose rien lui dire? Je le veux que pour moi sa lumière, son sourire traversant pour un soir ce mur qui nous sépare.

"Since when do you clean your room?" 

"What do you mean? I always keep it tidy."

Plagg snorted. "Tidy so the maid can clean it. But she comes by on Saturdays while you have fencing and Marinette is coming over to study today." 

"Your point?"

"Just pointing out that you're actually sweeping before your girlfriend shows up."

"She's not my girlfriend Plagg. We're just studying."

"When's the last time you cleaned for studying?"

"My dad never lets me have people over." He blushed.

"He lets Chloe visit but you don't clean for her."

"Adrien, your friend is here," Nathalie called from the other side of the door. 

"Behave while she's here."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to mess up your date." 

"It's not a date." Adrien hissed as he hid the broom and opened his door to go greet his friend. 

*****  
Plagg watched Adrien and Marinette study while munching on some cheese from the balcony above the room. He admitted he had expected some more awkwardness than he got. Maybe Marinette was getting over her crush.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Tikki joined him. 

"Why would I ever stop?"

Tikki rolled her eyes. 

"You live in a bakery now. Are you telling me that you only eat what you need?"

Tikki looked away. Ha! He thought so. 

"Your owner seems calmer than usual." He pointed out.

"Thank goodness for that. It was a close one."

"What was?"

"She knows Adrien is Cat Noir."

Plagg nearly spat out his cheese. "What?!"

"Shhh. The other day when Adrien transformed right in view of Ladybug."

"She saw that?" 

Tikki nodded. "She's handling it quite well."

"Why doesn't she tell him!?"

"Keep your voice down." Tikki moved her arms in a quieting gesture, eyes darting to the two humans at the desk. 

"Tikki, this would put me out of my misery. You have no idea how much I have to put up with."

"You know she can't."

"This is stupid. I should just tell him."

Tikki sent him a glare. "Kidding." Mostly.

"They'll get their happy ending when he falls in love with Marinette."

"Please, he's already in love with her. The blind boy just doesn't know it yet."

"I suspected as much. I don't think Marinette realizes that she's been in love with Cat Noir long before she found out who he was."

"Ugh, why are humans so frustrating?" He grumbled and took another bite of cheese. Now there was something wonderfully easy to understand. 

*****

"You're so smart Marinette," Adrien observed. This was great, he may just turn that A- into an A yet. "Thanks for helping me."

"The best way to study is to explain things." She smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Marinette was acting very differently than usual. She often avoided looking at him or talking to him. But now she was acting the way he had seen her interact with others and Cat Noir. Maybe she finally- his smile dropped as he noticed a black body wiggling around one of his trophies. What was Plagg doing? The answer became obvious as the trophy in question, the one with all his Ladybug pictures was getting dangerously close to falling. He got up just as the trophy fell, making Marinette jump as well. The pictures poured onto the floor. He quickly started picking them up, face red. He didn't dare look at Marinette. A hand reached out to grab one of the pictures. He picked up the rest of them before finally looking over at his guest, surprised at the soft smile on her face. 

He put his hand out and she gave him back the picture. It was one he had taken himself. As Cat Noir. It was a picture of Ladybug leaning back, head tilted up with the setting sun as the background. He remembered that day. It had been a busy one and they had just hung out afterward. He had never seen her so at ease and relaxed before so he had snuck a picture with his staff. 

"Big fan?" Marinette asked, smiling softly at the picture. 

"Hum." There was a reason these pictures were hidden. They weren't public pictures. What if Marinette figured that out and-

"Me too." She smiled and went back to her book.

Relief. 

"Yeah, she's amazing." 

"Only I think I prefer Cat Noir." She smiled. 

"R-really?" He asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, but he and I have sort of become friends so I'm biased." 

Wasn't she close with Ladybug as well? Since Ladybug had given her the mouse miraculous back when she had lost her own. But _Adrien_ didn't know about that. 

"Friends with a superhero. How does that work?" He asked instead. 

Marinette laughed. "It's not like we hang out or anything, we've just ran into each other a lot. I haven't actually seen him in a while actually." She sighed. 

"Do you uh, do you miss him?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." She gave him a shy smile. "We should uh, probably get back to studying." 

"Right." He sat back down, looking for where he left off. It's true that he hadn't seen her as Cat Noir since she was given the mouse miraculous and that had been very short indeed. The time before that had been when he had broken her heart. He had wanted to give her space but that had been quite a while ago now. Maybe he could give her another visit. 

*****  
Marinette hummed as she sketched a dress while relaxing on her balcony. 

"Very nice, are you going to make this one?" Tikki asked. 

"Maybe. It's my favorite so far." She added a few more butterflies. 

"Remember a few days ago when you were oh so subtly telling Adrien to come visit you as Cat Noir?" Tikki asked. 

Marinette hummed a yes as she added more details to the straps. 

"Well, he's on his way now," Tikki said before zipping off to hide. 

Marinette jumped as she scanned the nearby buildings, spotting the dark figure coming her way. She smiled, glad he had accepted her invitation of sorts. She may have spent the last three evenings on her balcony hoping he would show up. 

She put her sketch pad down and gave a small wave as he got closer. Just in case he needed more of an incentive. 

"Hey." He landed on her balcony railing. "Nice to see you again. It's been a little while." 

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess I haven't been in danger." 

"Last time I saw you, you seemed pretty capable of handling danger just fine on your own." 

Right, as far as he knew she had been Multimouse the last time they had crossed paths. 

"It's a shame Ladybug thinks it's too risky to give you the mouse miraculous again." 

Marinette shrugged. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing." 

"How have you been? No new heartbreaks I hope." 

This wasn't quite the topic she had in mind but it was what they had initially bonded over. 

"No, not any recent ones anyway." She semi-lied. Her previous heartbreak having been erased by her realization that her crush did in fact like her. He just didn’t know it. 

"Right." He looked away. "I am sorry about that."

"Don't be. The heart wants what it wants right?" There was a small pause. "What about you? Anything new on that front with you?” She quickly spun the question on him. 

Cat Noir sighed, getting more comfortable. 

"I wish. Ladybug- she had a lot on her plate recently and I tried to move on." He shook his head. "It didn't work." 

She tried not to jump for joy at that news. 

"But she's been acting strange recently." He shifted. 

Of course he would have noticed that. "Oh?" She asked nervously. 

"You're going to think I'm crazy. My kwami definitely thinks I am but I think maybe Ladybug has feelings for me after all but doesn’t want to tell me for some reason." 

She wasn't sure what to say to that. When had he gotten so perceptive?

"I know. She's rejected me time and time again and maybe it’s just wishful thinking but- I almost feel it in my heart, you know?” 

"What do you plan on doing?" She asked. 

"I don't know. I'm terrified of messing this up. If there's anything to mess up that is. Maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see. It wouldn't be the first time." Cat Noir laughed. "The thing is, even if she did like me, I don't think she'd want us to date. She takes the whole superhero thing very seriously." He sighed. 

Marinette hummed in understanding. Should she do that instead? Confess to him as Ladybug but wait for them to defeat Hawk Moth to be together? 

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't be talking about this with you." 

"No, it's fine. You can talk to me about anything." 

"Is it painful for you? Given- I mean if you still-" He struggled to find the words. 

His unasked question was a tough one. Her confession to him hadn't been real at the time but, as it turned out, had been very much on point. If he had been talking about anybody but her, she would indeed be heartbroken but he wouldn’t understand that. "I’m fine.” She settled for. “If Ladybug did like you but wanted to wait until you defeated Hawk Moth would you really be ok with that?” 

He beamed. “For Ladybug, I’d wait years if we had to.”

Marinette blushed. He loved her so much and she loved him. Her resolve at not saying anything was growing thin. 

“Can I ask you something?" 

Marinette nodded. 

Cat looked away embarrassed. "What made you like me?" 

Marinette blushed. "Oh. Hum." She mumbled, starting to fiddle with the hem of her sleeve. 

"Sorry, I was just curious. I just didn't think I'd be your type. You don't have to answer." 

She thought back to the actual moment. When he cleared things up about the gum on his seat and gave her his umbrella. She then thought about her first real interaction with him as Cat Noir, where he opened up to her. 

"Your sincerity." She answered with a small blush. "I like you for how honest and vulnerable you're willing to be." It took a second for her to realize she had used the present tense.

Cat Noir blushed in return. "Oh."

"Why did you think I liked you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Cat Noir laughed. "I honestly didn't know. My natural charm I guess?" 

Marinette giggled. "Does that include all the flexing?" 

Cat Noir blushed again. "I was trying to look cool." He shook his head at the memory. 

"I can't speak for Ladybug." A fat lie. "But I think you should just be yourself and stop trying to put on so much of a show. It just doesn't seem authentic enough." 

Cat Noir hummed, mulling it over. "Thanks, Princess. You've given me quite a bit to think about. I should visit you more often." He gave a short laugh.

"You're always welcome here." She smiled. 

"Thanks." He smiled back. "I better head home though. Busy day tomorrow. I'll see you around." 

"Good night." 

"Good night." He smiled before leaping away. 

"I thought you didn't want to further encourage him to go after Ladybug." Tikki commented when it was safe to come out. 

Marinette sighed. "I really like that side of him." Although she probably just made her job as Ladybug that more difficult. "Come on, we have a long day tomorrow too."

*****  
Adrien struggled to fall asleep as he thought over what Marinette had said. She still liked him. Kagami had been right in a way. He blushed as his heart sped up. And it was holding her back from dating Luka. He felt sad, knowing exactly what that felt like. He didn't want that for her. 

"Plagg, what do I do?" 

"About what?" He grumbled from his pillow. 

"Marinette."

"Ugh. Just date her already."

Adrien facepalmed. "No, I mean how can I help her?" 

Plagg groaned. "Same answer."

Adrien flipped over in frustration. Plagg was no help at all. "I don't want her to be stuck the way I am." 

"Fine. What could Ladybug do to help you then?" Plagg said exasperated. 

Adrien blushed. Nothing. Nothing except changing her mind about him. 

"Should I stop spending time with her?" 

Plagg scoffed. "What if Ladybug did that to you?" 

He would hate it. As much as it tortured him, being her friend was better than nothing. 

"I don't like this Plagg. I want Marinette to be happy." 

His kwami didn't answer. Adrien sighed as he flipped onto his back again. He wanted to at least cheer her up a bit. She liked fashion. Maybe there was something he could do with that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, Plagg is my favorite character to write for. I think he's my spirit animal.


	5. Mais pourquoi si mon cœur est ailleurs je sens dans mon âme une chaleur, un frisson qui me porte bonheur

"Hey." Adrien greeted Marinette at her locker the following day, glad that she had made it on time.

"Hi." She blushed as she opened her locker and emptied her bag. 

"Thanks again for all your help with that Math test. I think I did a lot better on it." 

"Glad I could help." She grabbed her stuff for their first class and shut the locker door, smiling at him.

"I have a fashion show this weekend. There aren't any seats left but would you like to come and get a backstage tour before the show?" He wished he could have offered more but his father had said no. 

Her eyes brightened with excitement. "I'd love to!" 

He smiled. Mission accomplished. "Great, we'll pick you up at six on Saturday." 

"Ok, thanks Adrien!" 

"It's the least I could do." He walked her to class, happy to see her mood had very much improved. 

*****  
"Wow! This is so cool!" Marinette exclaimed as she looked at all the clothes that would feature in that night's show. 

"These are the suits I'll be wearing." 

Marinette immediately retracted her hand from touching the fabric, feeling her face flush. 

"This collection seems more colorful than the last one." She said after clearing her throat and observing a dark grey suit with red highlights. Adrien was sure to look amazing in it.

Adrien chuckled. "That's one of my favorites." 

A black suit with a green tie and pocket square caught her eye next. "This one probably goes best with your eyes though." It was the perfect outfit for a certain cat. 

"Do you want to see the dresses these are matched with?" Adrien asked. 

"Lead the way." She smiled. 

"Father!" Adrien stopped abruptly. Sure enough, Gabriel Agreste was by another set of clothes, speaking with someone. 

"Adrien. You're here early." 

"You said I could give my friend a tour before the show. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be crowded." 

"Hmm." He handed over a sheet to the person he had been talking to. "Go fix it." 

"Miss Dupein-Chen. The girl who turned down Mrs. Bourgeois' generous offer." 

Marinette blushed. 

"Adrien speaks very highly of you but I can't help but wonder what would prevent an eager young designer such as yourself from such a great opportunity." 

"I- hum. I didn't want my parents to have to relocate and I'd miss my friends." She answered in a half-truth. 

He didn't give a reply. 

"I'm sure you'll have plenty more opportunities Marinette. Did I tell you, father, that Marinette designed an album cover for Jagged Stone?" 

"What a diverse skill set."

Marinette felt her face flush further. He made it sound like an insult. 

"I'll be heading out now. Make sure to be ready by seven." 

"Yes, father." Adrien replied as Mr. Agreste walked away. “I’m sorry about that. It's nothing personal I promise. He's always like that."

Considering their only other interaction involved her confessing to stealing his book, she wasn't so sure of that. 

"Come on, I think you'll really like the dresses this year." 

He led her to another rack that held at least twenty dresses. A rich blue one caught her eye. 

"Wow, it's beautiful!" She felt it, moving it outwards to see how the tulle turned black as her eyes traveled down and she noticed the subtle hint of silver in places, making it look like the late evening sky. She loved the jewels that covered the neckline and straps. There would be no need for a necklace with this. "Did I ever tell you your dad is actually one of my favorite designers?" She said as she marveled at the next dress, the one that no doubt went with the grey and red suit, and how cleverly the fabric had been manipulated to create a subtle slit along the side. 

"No, I didn't know that. You should come over and see his other designs one day." 

"He wouldn't mind?" She asked, surprised. 

Adrien chuckled. "I'll ask him on a good day. We'll see." 

On instinct, she gave him a hug. "Thank you for showing me this. It's so much cooler in person." 

After his initial surprise, he hugged her back making her realize what she had done. But who cared. Adrien was hugging her! He really did give the best-

"Where's Mr. Agreste!?" A voice boomed along with the sound of a wall being knocked open. 

The two teenagers jumped apart, eyes towards the source of the sound where a clearly akumatized woman was covered in red fabric that extended outwards like whips from each hand.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and led her to a change room. "Hide here. I'll go call for help." 

She would have protested had she not known who he was. She nodded, quickly closing the door so she could transform as well. When she exited again, Adrien was nowhere to be seen. He'd be back soon though. She ran towards the sound of objects crashing. The villain was completely ransacking the backstage. 

"Someone has their knickers in a knot." Cat Noir joined her.

"I don't see any object other than the fabric. That must be where the akuma is hiding." They launched themselves right in front of her with Cat Noir going in for the first attack. He tried to pin down one of the villain's arms of fabric but it got whisked from under him, making him fall. 

Ladybug attacked next, managing to swing her yoyo around the villain. She tried to grab an arm and rip the fabric to no success and got slapped backward instead, losing her hold on the villain. 

Clearly angry, the supervillain started throwing objects at them and they had to take the defense instead. 

The villain cackled. "You are powerless against me, Seem Stress!" She threw a table and it smashed into the change room Adrien had hidden Marinette in, breaking it into pieces.

"Marinette!" Cat Noir rushed towards it, Seem Stress used his distraction to rope fabric around him and fling him across the room where he collided into a mirror, jagged pieces falling around him. 

Ladybug called for her lucky charm, receiving a pair of scissors. 

"Only the bug left." Seem Stress taunted as she wiped her other arm of fabric at Ladybug. 

Ladybug grabbed it and cut through it with the scissors. 

"No!" The villain yelled as she dropped to her knees, the akuma flying out of the fabric. 

Ladybug captured and purified the akuma before rushing to Cat Noir who was just getting up. His face was cut in two places from the broken glass. He winced as she cupped his face causing her to pull back and throw her lucky charm in the air. The ladybugs swarmed the whole room, fixing it to exactly how it had been while Seem Stress also turned back into the assistant she had seen earlier. 

"Marinette!" Cat Noir rushed to the change room, pulling the door open to see it was empty. "I saw her go in here." He looked around franctically. 

"She must have gotten scared and ran off elsewhere." Ladybug was quick to offer. 

"What happened? Ladybug?" The assistant got up.

"Can you help her? I'm going to go find Marinette and make sure she's alright." He was off before she could answer.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the poor confused women. She would have to be quick. 

*****  
Cat Noir ran down a hall and transformed back. He called for Marinette again, searching the different areas unable to find her. Where could she have gone? Had she left?

"Adrien?" Her voice said from behind him. He spun around and quickly grabbed her in his arms, so relieved to have found her safe and unhurt. 

"Sorry." He pulled back, his cheeks pink. “I just got worried when you weren’t where I left you.” That and because, for a moment, he had feared she had been crushed by a table. 

“That’s ok. I ran off when I heard all the crashing sounds and it sounded like Cat Noir and Ladybug were keeping the akuma victim busy.”

“So did you want to finish the tour or would you rather my driver and I take you home?” He asked. 

“Adrien, there you are.” Nathalie startled them. “Your father wants to do a wardrobe check to ensure nothing got damaged.”

“Why? Ladybug’s power would have fixed everything.” He asked, annoyed at the interruption.

Nathalie didn’t offer a reply. 

“It’s ok Adrien, I’ll find my own way home.” Marinette forced a smile. 

His plan to cheer her up had turned into a disaster. 

“Are you still going to the Louvre tomorrow with Nino and Alya?” He recalled. 

She nodded. 

“I’ll try to meet up with you guys. I’m really sorry about this.” He started to walk back to Nathalie. Marinette waved, not looking too disappointed. He would make it up to her somehow…

“Nathalie,” He started. 

“Yes, Adrien?” Her eyes didn’t stray from her ever-present tablet. She looked and sounded healthier by the day. 

“What is father planning on doing with the clothes after the show?” 

“Sell them for charity as usual. Why?” 

“Do you think he would let me keep one of the outfits?”

“Most likely. Which suit did you want to keep?” She typed something in. 

“I had something else in mind actually.” He smiled. “For a friend.”


	6. Je ne comprends pas ce que je veux, je ne peux pas tomber amoureux, d'où vient ce sentiment mystérieux?

"And I'm just saying you could cancel the DJ gig to come to my birthday party!" Alya practically yelled at Nino. 

Marinette let a bit more distance between her and the fighting couple ahead. Adrien must have had the same idea because he slowed his pace to match hers. The argument had started soon after they had gotten to the Louvre to see the new exhibit. Marinette wished now that she hadn't tagged along. 

"I'm sorry Alya but this is a really good opportunity!"

"But it's my birthday!" Alya was now full-on screaming.

"Maybe we should-" Adrien indicated behind him. Marinette nodded in agreement before he finished his sentence.

"Come on slowpokes!" Alya yelled at them as she held the elevator door for them.

They shared a nervous look before joining the couple in the small space. Nope, this wasn't awkward at all. 

"I've had this booked for months. We can celebrate your birthday another day."

Alya huffed. "Maybe we can talk another day too." She stormed out of the elevator right before the doors closed. 

Nino let out a sigh as the elevator moved upwards. Marinette gave Adrien a worried look.

"You ok Nino?" Adrien asked. 

"Her actual birthday is Friday! Why does the party need to be Saturday?"

Marinette wasn't going to repeat Alya's argument that Saturday was the only time that worked for her parents and older sister. 

"Maybe I should cancel the gig." Nino rubbed his neck in frustration. "What do you guys think?" 

"Uh…"

"Well…"

The elevator came to a jolting halt. Marinette looked up as she heard a rattling and a thud above. 

"Look out!" She shoved Nino away from under the vent, causing them to bump into Adrien and all stumble to the ground. Lady Wifi smashed through the grate and landed in front of them. 

"Alya!" Nino exclaimed, getting up first. 

"I'll teach you to put me last!" Lady Wifi paused him with a swipe of her phone and grabbed him before jumping out of the elevator. 

"Woah." Adrien stood up.

Marinette punched the open doors button on the elevator panel to no responce. "We need to get help." She placed herself so that Tikki could phase out the door to help them. "The doors won't open from this side." Hopefully, her kwami would take the hint. 

"Maybe we should call someone." Adrien pulled out his phone. "Ugh, no bars."

Marinette opened her purse. Tikki shook her head no. Darn. Time for plan B. 

"Lady Wifi had to be going somewhere. I bet if we get through to the top of the elevator we'll find a way out." If Adrien thought her need to escape the elevator so badly was odd he didn't show it. He had to find a place to transform too after all. 

"Yeah, let me give you a boost." He intertwined his hands, making a step for her. She blushed as she grabbed his shoulder and stepped on, careful to quickly grab on to the opening in the ceiling so he wouldn't have to hold her up too long. She pulled herself up and reached down to offer him a hand. His hand was so warm and soft and- focus Marinette. She pulled him up. Half a level above them the doors were open. They both pulled themselves up onto the floor and found themselves surrounded by paused visitors. Now what? She had to get away from Adrien so they could both transform. A laugh in front of them made her muscles tense and she reached for a yoyo that wasn't there yet. 

"Look Nino, your friends are trying to rescue you." She prepared to swipe her phone at them.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her down a hall away from Lady Wifi. 

"Cowards!" She yelled after them as she pursued them. That was not good. 

"This way!" Adrien led her into the staircase just after they turned a corner. They rushed upstairs, speeding up when they heard Lady Wifi open the door behind them. 

“I’ll teach you not to side with me!” She yelled. 

Adrien made for the next exit. 

“You go that way, I’ll continue going up and draw her away.” Marinette regretfully pulled back from his hand. They had to split up so they could both transform and face Lady Wifi properly. 

“What? No, I’ll go instead.” Adrien protested.

One of Lady Wifi’s pause buttons flew past them, nearly hitting her. They both continued up the stairs, with Marinette leading the way. “Ok, new plan. The wifi tower is probably on the roof, we can disable it if we’re fast enough.” At least that way Lady Wifi would lose her advantage. Then she could worry about transforming into Ladybug. 

“I’ll go, you go find someplace safe,” Adrien said from behind her. 

And lose her advantage over Lady Wifi? No way. 

“We can split up on the roof and find the wifi tower faster with the two of us searching.” They ran to the top and out onto the roof. Adrien pressed up against the door in the hopes of barricading it. Marinette paused to look around the roof until she spotted the tower a few meters to their left. 

“There!” She pointed at it. 

Adrien was jostled as Lady Wifi slammed into the door. Marinette hurridly joined him to push against it. They were out of time and she only saw one option. Lady Wifi's next attempt at the door would involve more than brute force. She groaned. This would complicate things. 

"Adrien, you need to transform and cataclysm the tower." 

"Wha-" His panicked eyes darted to hers. 

"Quick! There's no time!" She pushed him in the direction of the tower. 

He blinked, mouth open, as the door flew open and Marinette was thrown forward. She spun around to see Lady Wifi smirk as she swiped her phone towards her. She frowned as nothing happened. 

Marinette's eyes darted to the wifi tower. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the ashes that lay there instead. 

“No! You’ll pay for that.” Lady Wifi snarled and charged towards Cat Noir. 

Marinette ran off to hide and called for her own transformation. She jumped off the building and swung around so she could show up from the other side. She landed by Cat Noir’s side just as Lady Wifi had been about to hit him and she managed to block her. 

“Perfect timing m’lady.”

Ladybug smiled and called for her lucky charm. She blinked at the framed picture of Adrien.

“Wha-” Cat Noir stared open-mouthed. 

Ladybug looked around, an idea forming in her head. She smashed the picture so only the frame would remain and jumped over Lady Wifi, bringing the frame down to lock her arms so Ladybug could grab her phone and smash it to the floor, releasing the dark akuma. She wasted no time in capturing and purifying it. 

Cat Noir gently removed the frame as Lady Wifi turned back into a very confused Alya. 

“What- But how did I-” She looked down at her broken phone on the floor, looking ashamed as she pieced the clues together. 

“I’m so sorry Ladybug. I guess my emotions got the better of me.”

Ladybug knelt down next to her best friend. “Don’t worry. It happens to the best of us.”

“Thanks for saving me,” Alya said as Ladybug helped her up. 

Cat Noir handed her the frame, eyes fixed on the picture of his civilian self that lay on the floor. Ladybug threw it in the air calling for her magical ladybugs to fix all the damage. 

“Pound it.” She extended to her partner who shook his head, smiled, and bumped her fist. 

“I should go find my friends. I have some apologizing to do.” Alya picked up her now fixed phone and ran for the door to head back down the stairs. 

Cat Noir looked around the roof. “Marinette?” He called. 

“I think I saw her go for the stairs when I arrived. I’m sure she’s fine.”

Cat Noir relaxed a little. She could guess the reason for his remaining tension. 

"Ladybug, I need to talk to you about something important." He looked so worried all she wanted to do was reassure him. "I don't know how it happened but somehow Marinette knows who I am." 

"I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder, once again his startled eyes finding hers. "She told me." 

His mouth dropped open, eyes wide. 

"I trust her to keep your secret." 

"You mean I can keep my miraculous?" He blinked but relaxed. 

She smiled at him and nodded. "I need you by my side Cat Noir. Us against the world right?" 

He hugged her. "Always." He said softly. She hugged him back, the moment ruined by his ring beeping causing him to jump back. "Sorry." 

"Don't be." She smiled, hand on his lower arm. He stared at it in awe before shaking his head and focusing on her again. 

"How did she figure it out?"

Quick, think of something. "She saw you transform once." It was true enough. "You need to be more careful about that." 

"When?" 

Her earings beeped. "You'll have to ask her." That would give her time to think of a story. Surely there was one that would be plausible. She got her yoyo ready. 

"You should really reconsider Marinette as a superhero. She was incredible." Cat Noir said.

She smiled at him, his sentiment warming her heart. "I'll think about it." 

He nodded as his ring beeped again. 

"I guess I better go." 

"See you next time Kitty." She waved and swung off the building. She had to hurry back inside after all. 

*****  
Cat Noir transformed back once he was back inside the stairwell. 

"Marinette?" He tried calling again. No answer. Then again, Alya had come down this way so maybe they had met up. He headed down a level and then opened the door to a hallway, looking for the elevator. Where would his friends have gone?

"So... interesting development." Plagg broke the silence. 

No kidding, Adrien thought as he entered the elevator and selected the lobby.

"Yeah." He said, trying to figure out when Marinette could have seen him transform. 

"That's it? No other musings?" Plagg asked. 

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. The doors opened and his kwami zipped out of view. "Marinette!" He exclaimed at the person before him. 

"Hey! I was just going to head back down to see if that's where Nino went." 

He motioned for her to join him. She entered, avoiding his eyes. 

"So." He said after an awkward pause. 

"I'm really sorry for springing that on you." She rushed and finally looked at him. "It's just Lady Wifi was right there and there wasn't much time and-" 

"Hey, it's ok. It all worked out, right?" He smiled at her. 

She took a deep breath. "Right." 

"I'm curious though. When did you figure it out?"

She took a deep breath. "That day an akuma victim burned down our classroom. It was bad timing. I had been running late and then there was that akuma and I hid for a bit but when I ran out, I saw you transform. After that, I followed Ladybug to let her know. It's why I was so late." 

Made sense. Only that was over a week ago before he had visited her and- "Wait. So when you told me you liked me that night on your balcony, you knew who I was?" His heart was beating fast. She knew and she essentially had said she still liked him.

She blushed and looked at her feet. "The truth is I've been in love with you Adrien for a lot longer than that." 

The doors opened and they both silently walked out and down a hall. The air between them so heavy, he didn't know how to break it. She _loved_ him? 

"When?" He asked, only belatedly realizing he had asked the question out loud. 

Marinette blushed again and averted her gaze. He wished she would look at him. 

"Your first week of school." 

His heart stopped along with his feet. That was over a year ago. Kagami had been right. All this time the reason she had been so nervous around him, why she acted so strange sometimes, why she was heartbroken the first time they spoke on her balcony- His heart broke for her all over again. The time he had teased her about the pictures of him on her wall. The time she had almost kissed him when he was a statue. When he told her about the girl he loved and she had suddenly turned sad...

She finally looked up at him, eyes full of insecurity and worry. His heart sped up and, in that moment, all he wanted to do was kiss the amazing girl in front of him.

"There you guys are!" Alya exclaimed as she and Nino turned the corner, hand in hand. Both he and Marinette jumped. "I owe you both an apology. I know it mustn't have been comfortable seeing us fight like that earlier. I'm sorry for being so rude." She smiled. 

He blinked at her. Her fight with Nino felt like a lifetime ago. 

"Are you two ok?" She asked frowning.

Marinette was the first to snap out of it. 

"Yeah." She smiled brightly. "I'm glad you're ok." She went over and hugged her friend. "And it looks like you two made up." She said when she pulled away. 

"Yeah." The couple smiled at each other. "So shall we finally see this exhibit?" 

"Yeah, let's go." 

Adrien followed the group on autopilot. His eyes fixed on the back of Marinette's head. He was in trouble. She turned around and their eyes met before she quickly looked away. His heart clenched. He was in big trouble.


	7. M'éloigner, c'est la seule chose à faire. J’ai le cœur à l’envers, je sens comme un pouvoir qui me tire au-delà du mur qui nous sépare.

When Adrien got back home, he felt exhausted from the day’s events. He hadn’t had a chance to talk more to Marinette, not that he knew what he wanted to tell her. 

“The item you requested has been cleaned and is wrapped in a box in your room,” Nathalie informed him as he made his way up to his room. 

Right, the dress he had asked his father to keep to give to Marinette. The blue one that had first caught her eye. He almost felt the box challenge him as he saw it resting at the end of his bed daring him to deny the emerging feeling in his heart. 

How long had this deep affection for Marinette been growing inside him without him noticing? 

“Plagg, I’ve been such a blind idiot.”

“About what exactly?” He asked.

“Marinette. She loves me and I think- Plagg I think I may be falling in love with her too.”

His kwami rolled his eyes. “Nothing new then.”

Adrien groaned, letting himself fall face-first onto his bed. “But I love Ladybug and I think she finally may be starting to love me back.” He turned his head, facing the box that mocked him with its presence. He groaned and looked the other way. 

Plagg gave no reply. He was probably getting cheese. How had he ended up here? On the edge of having his dreams comes true only for his heart to go and split itself in two. What was wrong with him? If Alya hadn’t interrupted he had almost certainly about to do something incredibly stupid. Kissing Marinette would have been incredibly unfair for her. She liked him, had even confessed to loving him to both his identities while he was pining over Ladybug of which she was very well aware. And then he felt guilt towards Ladybug. His lady who he had decided to wait for and yet he had wanted to kiss someone else. The whole thing had his heart fighting itself. Oddly enough it was his stomach who churned at it all.

He had to do something. He had to choose and right now the larger part of his heart that loved Ladybug was winning. He would have to distance himself from Marinette. The other part of his heart protested the thought. Which was exactly why he needed to do it. 

Adrien got up and hid the box holding her dress deep in his closet. Out of sight, out of mind right? He couldn’t leave her wondering though. Not after today. One last visit. She deserved that much at least. 

*****  
Marinette paced her room, eyes on the picture of Adrien she had for his contact, hesitating between calling him or not. 

“Ugh Tikki, help me.” She threw it on her lounge chair. 

“Maybe it’s time you came clean about everything.” 

The sight of a white cat signing an eerie song overlooking a drowned Paris popped into her mind. “No. It’s too dangerous.” Somehow him knowing her identity had led to that scene. She wasn’t going to let the future repeat itself. 

“I ruined everything Tikki.” She collapsed into her desk chair. “Things are so awkward now.” She rested her chin on her desk, eyes finding her desktop picture. She had changed it to a picture of her as Ladybug with Cat Noir. Tears threatening to materialize, she shut off the screen and climbed onto her bed to make her way onto the balcony. Once there, she rested her arms on the rail as she watched the sky continue to darken and a few stars appear. 

“Hey.” A voice she knew very well said from behind. She straightened and spun around, surprised to see he had come to visit her. “I uh- I figured we should finish our conversation.” He landed on her balcony and nervously rubbed at his neck. 

She stood transfixed. He was coming to tell her he loved Ladybug, she just knew it. How could she fix this?

“Marinette, you’re an amazing girl. Like seriously amazing.” He started. 

“Don’t say it. Please.” She swallowed. “I know.” Even if it was her she loved, hearing the rejection would still hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” She forced a smile. 

“I didn’t realize how much you-” He paused. “I want you to know that if it wasn’t for her, it would be you.”

She couldn’t help the short choked out laugh at that. Had her plan been working? Had he started to like her, the Marinette her? And there she went and had ruined everything. The tears started to form. The whole thing was so frustrating. She desperately wanted to tell him everything. The image of a dead Paris the only thing preventing her from doing so right there and then. 

“Right, that probably doesn’t help.” Cat Noir looked away. “Maybe I should just go.” He looked towards the city. “You deserve the best Marinette. I’ll make sure to give you space.” And just like that, he was gone. 

“Cat Noir wait.” She barely managed over a whisper as she rushed to the side of the balcony he had catapulted off of. She watched him shrink and disappear into the dark. She spun around and kicked one of her flower pots, letting her frustrated tears fall. Silly cat. She didn’t want space. 

“Marinette?” Tikki asked in a small voice. 

“Not right now Tikki.” She headed back to her room, worried about how he would act towards her the following day. 

*****

“Ok, spill. What’s going on between you and Adrien?” Alya asked three days later. “Last week you’re all brave and stuff talking to him and asking him to study with you and then we go to the museum and suddenly you’re back to being shy and now you're both ignoring each other.”

Marinette sighed as she finished grabbing her stuff for class. “I told him I loved him.”

“You what?!” Alya asked surprised, blushing at how high her voice got. “Sorry. I guess it didn’t go so well.”

No, it hadn’t. And not only was he avoiding her but she hadn't run into him as Ladybug either. She missed him and she could sense that he wasn’t overly happy either with their new situation. 

“How about another girl’s night today?”

“On a Wednesday?” 

“Sure, why not?” Alya beamed. 

She had the best friend in the world. “Ok.” They walked to class, ignorant of the fact that Lila had been on the other side of the locker room and had heard their conversation. 

*****  
“Hey, Adrien.” Lila walked up to him. Great. He looked around the courtroom. No one was close enough to hear them. Good. He didn’t need to pretend then. 

“What do you want, Lila?” He gave her a cold look. 

“Now now, that isn’t a way to treat a friend.” She hooked her arm around his. He swiftly pulled it away, still giving her a cold look. 

“You’re going to need to get rid of that scowl if you’re going to be my boyfriend.”

Boyfriend? He scoffed. “What are you talking about?” He crossed his arms. 

“As your father’s new muse, the city is just dying for us to become a pair.” She smiled. 

“Guess the city will be disappointed then.” He started to walk away.

“Don’t forget we have an agreement, Adrien.” She matched his steps. 

“Don’t confuse our agreement for something else. You get to pretend that we’re friends and, in exchange, you lay off hurting my friends.”

“Right only that doesn’t really apply to people who aren’t your friends anymore then, does it?” Lila gave a sweet smile. 

He didn’t know what game she was playing but he did want to know what she was planning. “Meaning?”

“I just heard Marinette saying you two weren’t friends anymore. Apparently, she’s really angry with you. Not sure why though.”

“She did?” He blinked, pushing his own hurt aside. He had been the one who had put the distance between them. He didn’t have the right to be upset by the loss of her friendship if that’s what she wanted.

“I also heard her plan to steal something from the principal's office.” 

He should have known better than to believe anything this girl said. “If you hurt Marinette, our deal is done.”

“Why? She’s not your friend anymore.”

“I’m not going to repeat myself, Lila.” He glared at her before leaving her behind to get to class. He’d have to keep an eye on that girl. 

*****

“Alya, I’m doing a movie night in the park tonight for charity. Do you want to join?” Lila asked as Alya and Marinette entered the classroom and went to their seats. 

“Oh that sounds really fun Lila but I have plans tonight,” Alya answered. 

“Shame, everyone else already said they’d support me. I managed to book a popcorn and cotton candy machine and everything.” Lila flipped her air. 

“She said it would be pink!” Rose exclaimed. 

“With different toppings for the popcorn.” Alix smiled. 

Marinette’s grip on her pencil tightened. So much for getting the other girls to come to their girl’s night. She didn’t know how but Marinette was sure somehow Lila had found out about her plans. 

“What do you think? We could have our girls night at the park.” Alya asked her. 

Marinette gave her a look. 

Alya’s eyes drooped. “Sorry Lila, another time.” 

“Is it because you’re still mad at me Marinette? Surely you can forgive me for the sake of sick children.” Lila asked. 

Marinette didn’t deem it worthy of an answer and glared at the girl instead. She nearly jumped as a hand landed on her right shoulder. She was even more surprised to see that it was Adrien. 

“That sounds really fun Lila, which park? I could post about it and you could get even more people to join.” 

“That is so sweet of you Adrien!” Lila smiled and walked over to give him a hug. “Let’s take a picture now to go with your post.” She posed with one arm around him and took a selfie. They both went back to their seats as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Adrien didn't talk to her for the rest of the day. 

*****  
"That's crazy Marinette. Lila said she's been planning this movie night for weeks. She doesn't hate you." Alya said when Marinette confided in her that evening. 

"Then why didn't she say anything about it until today?" Marinette countered. "Alya, you know she lied about me stealing the test answers and pushing her down the stairs. Why else would she do that?" 

"You know why, her illness." 

Marinette bristled at that. She couldn't believe how many people believed that stupid story. 

"What reason could she possibly have to hate you anyway?" 

Because she saw right through Lila's lies which made her a threat.

"Look, you're my best friend but Lila's my friend too. It's kind of hard being between the two of you." 

Marinette sighed. She should have known better. Without proof, Alya wasn't going to believe her. She just wished her word would be enough. She hadn't even been the one to start this topic. She could tell Alya about the incident in the bathroom but she figured Alya would find a way to excuse that too. 

"Let's just talk about something else. How are things between you and Nino?" 

Alya's face lit up. "He's planning an amazing date for just the two of us for my actual birthday." 

"That's awesome. I'm glad you guys found a compromise." 

Alya nodded. "Me too. It seems so silly in hindsight." She laughed. "Relationships are trickier than movies make them out to be. It isn't the big stuff that causes issues, it's all the little stuff that adds up." 

Marinette hummed. Having never been in a serious relationship she had nothing to offer. 

"You know, now that you tried your best with Adrien maybe you and Luka could-"

"No." She kindly shot down the idea. There was a time when she would have considered it if she had truly moved on from Adrien but that was impossible now. She hoped Luka would find someone who would love him the way he deserved. He was kind but her heart fully belonged to her partner. Even if he was being annoyingly distant right now. 

"I'm still in love with him Alya. Despite his rejection." She looked away. His somewhat rejection anyway. 

"Personally I think Adrien's being immature. You deserve better than the cold shoulder." She crossed her arms.

Marinette gave her a kind smile. Alya was a great friend. How she wished she could just tell her everything. 

"I'm still proud of you girl. I just don't get it. He likes you, I know he does and since he and Kagami hadn't worked out I thought it would be perfect." 

"He's just trying to protect my feelings." She defended. 

"By not even being friends?" 

"We're still friends." 

"Mari, you don't talk or even look at each other. Although I have caught all the glances you've both been sending the other. Have you tried talking to him again?" 

Marinette sighed. She hadn't, she didn't know what to say. She had been hoping to see him as Ladybug first to give her courage and a boost of morale.

"No." She simply answered.

"Look, I don't want to complicate things but you should know Lila confided in me. She says she's developing feelings for Adrien."

Marinette scoffed. Yeah right. 

"If they get together I just don't want you turning all jealous again." 

"Not going to happen." 

"Really?" Alya looked surprised.

"Adrien has way better taste than that." Even if she hadn't known he was in love with Ladybug, Adrien knew how much of a liar the girl was.

Alya bit her lip but didn't say anything else. 

"Come on, let's watch the movie," Marinette said before Alya could say anything else on the subject. 

*****  
"Alya! When you see Marinette this morning can you tell her I'm sorry to hear about what happened? Adrien told me everything. She must be so embarrassed." 

"What? What did he say?"

"She didn't tell you? Oh, shoot. Nevermind." Lila made a show of walking away.

"Marinette tells me everything. Please Lila, tell me what you heard."

Lila suppressed her smile. Sometimes it was too easy. "Adrien told me Marinette told him how obsessed she was with him. She tried to kiss him despite him telling her he didn't like her that way. That's why he's been so distant! I think she really freaked him out."

"What? No, Marinette just told him how she felt. That's all."

"I'd lie about it too if I were her."

"Marinette doesn't lie." Alya hesitated. 

Ugh, these people and their friendship. 

"Ask her yourself." She walked off, stopping as she turned the corner and looked back to see Alya texting her friend. That would wake up the perpetually late Marinette and put her right on schedule. 

Lila had to admit, this was one of her better plans. She smirked as she spotted Rose. 

"Hi, Rose!" She waved. The short girl waved back. "Have you seen Marinette? The principal wants to talk to her about some class rep related thing." 

Rose shook her head as she knew she would. "When you see her, could you let her know to meet him in his office?"

Rose nodded. "Of course!" She replied all too happily. 

Lila turned around, a satisfied smirk on her face. Phase one complete. She went the long way upstairs, ensuring no one would spot her.

"Mr. Damocles! There's a fight in the greenhouse!" She ran into his office. 

"What?" He furiously got up and ran out. Too easy. 

She inserted a USB in his computer and downloaded any incriminating documents she could find. She smirked as she dragged Adrien's file to the key. She checked her phone. She wouldn't have much time left until Marinette would arrive. She placed the USB on the desk with a note explaining it was for the upcoming school dance.

She checked the hall before sneaking out. 

Marinette ran into the building two minutes later. So predictable. Rose, who was still by the entrance, was quick to convey her message. 

She walked over to Max and Kim for the next part. 

"Can you get my history book from my locker? I hurt my leg running this morning. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my combination lock." 

Max blushed as he fixed his glasses and nodded. Kim held himself taller. Guys were so easy to manipulate. She gave them her code, she would change it later. Authenticity would be required here. They went up the stairs just ahead of Marinette who ran past them and knocked on the principle's door which of course had been left ajar and so opened further. Kim and Max were at her locker which had a clear view of what Marinette would be doing. Perfect. 

The girl in question walked out a moment later, the USB in her hand and a confused look on her face. 

Such an idiot. Lila smirked. Now she just needed to wait. 

*****  
Adrien felt miserable. His decision to put distance between him and Marinette felt increasingly difficult to maintain as each day went on. They hadn't spoken since that night on her balcony and she was clearly upset by it. He hated it. But he didn't trust his heart to behave around her. It was for the best, he repeated to himself for the hundredth time. It just wasn't fair to her at all. 

He was going to sneak a peek back at her when the principal stormed into the classroom. 

"Mr. Damocles!" Mrs. Mendeleev paused mid-writing something on the board. 

"I just need a moment of the class' time." He explained and turned his attention on the students. He looked furious. 

"Someone downloaded some classified student documents from my computer this morning and I am determined to find out who. If anyone knows anything-" 

"Marinette, you went to his office earlier today. Did you see anything?" Lila asked innocently. All eyes focused on Marinette but Adrien glared at Lila. He had been keeping an eye on her but obviously not close enough.

He turned his eyes to Marinette who was clenching her fists, looking down, eyeing her bag. Had Lila planted something there again? 

"Didn't you say you noticed her leaving with a USB Max?" Kim spoke up. 

The principal's eyes went murderous. 

"What were you doing in my office young lady?" 

"Rose told me you were looking for me, sir." She explained, face going white. 

"I told Rose no such thing." 

"Sir, Li-" Rose started to speak up. 

"I think I saw her putting something that looked like a USB in her bag sir!" Lila cut her off. 

"Or maybe you put it there." Adrien accused, earning a grateful look from Marinette. 

"Open your bag, Miss Dupein-Chen." 

"Sir, I did grab a USB from your office but-"

"Open it." He ordered, ignoring whatever explanation she may have had.

Marinette blush turned a darker red as she took something out of the bag. "It was on your desk with this note sir!" She explained, the whole class watching with surprise. 

The principal read the note. "A likely story." He scoffed, crumbling up the piece of paper, and moved to the computer to see what was on the key. 

"Lila's trying to frame me again sir!" She turned and flared at Lila. 

"Why would I do that? I've been getting help for my lyiningitist." 

"The files are here. Come with me Marinette." He said severely. 

"Sir, remember last time you accused Marinette of something?" Adrien defended. 

"You may be interested to know that your file was one of the ones she stole young man."

Alya gasped behind him.

"It wouldn't be the first time she stole something. I saw her steal pictures from the photographer on picture day." Chloe scoffed. 

"Sir, I swear I didn't touch your computer!" Marinette sent a worried look to Alya who avoided her gaze. Why wasn't Alya defending her anymore? Adrien could tell Marinette was close to tears.

"Prints! You could check the computer for prints!" He said. The way Lila's eyes momentarily panicked showed him he was on to something.

"Enough!" The principal silenced the class. "I will not repeat myself miss Dupein-Chen." 

Marinette got up, downcast, and followed him out the door. 

He turned and glared at Lila. 

"I know you did this." He accused. 

"She hurt her foot this morning, she couldn't go upstairs." Max defended her. 

"Just like how it hurt from when you were pushed down the stairs?"

Lila started to cry. "I've already apologized for that. It wasn't my fault, it was my illness!" 

"I'm sure there's another explanation Adrien." Alya pipped up. 

"Silence. The principle will take care of things, back to the lesson." The teacher said, glaring at them.

Adrien stood up and stormed out of the classroom. He wasn't just going to stand by, not this time. 

He was near the principal's office when Marinette ran out crying. 

"Marinette!" He called after her and pursued her. She turned down an empty corridor and he followed, a black akuma passing him, making a beeline for Marinette. 

"Marinette, look out!" He yelled after her. He looked back to make sure they were alone. She already knew his identity after all.

"Plagg, claws out!" He yelled as he increased his speed to catch up to the akuma. Marinette stopped and turned which was just enough for the akuma to make contact with one of her earings. She froze in place, her eyes fixed on him as his transformation completed and Hawk Moth's symbol framed her face. 

Hawk Moth hadn't seen him, had he? He came to a stop in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders. 

"Fight it Marinette! I know you can do it. There are other ways to solve this problem. We can handle Lila together. I know she somehow made all this happen. I believe you!"

Hawk Moth's mask disappeared and her earring returned to normal as the akuma left and purified itself. 

Marinette's eyes focused as she looked around, confused. 

He pulled her into a hug. "I knew you could fight him off."

"What?" Marinette blinked at him. "Cat Noir, what are you doing?" 

"Hawk Moth tried to akumatized you. You fought him off." 

"I did?" 

He nodded. "What did the principal say?" 

"He expelled me." She looked down. 

He took her hand. "Let's go talk to him." 

Her hand tightened around his. "You may want to transform back first." 

Right. "Claws in." He quickly said, not slowing down. "Let's go." He led her back to the principal's office.

"Learn to kno-" The principal complained when he burst in, followed by Marinette. "Mr. Agreste, you should be in class."

"Marinette is innocent. I know it." 

"Adrien-" 

"Did you check your computer for fingerprints?" 

"No-" 

"Why weren't you in your office this morning?" 

"I left to break up a fight that had already ended." 

"Who told you about the fight?" 

"I don't see how this is relevant to-" 

"Was it Lila? Was she in here?" 

He looked surprised before getting angry. "Now you listen to me-" 

A large crash resounded from outside. All three faces turned to the window where a large moth roamed the city. "We'll finish this later. I need to put the school in a lockdown." The principal got up. Marinette and Adrien followed him out. 

"Go," Marinette whispered to him. 

He gave her a regretful look before running off. First, he'll save Paris then he'll finish helping her. He hid in a washroom and transformed, leaving by the window and following the large bug. Ladybug soon caught up to him. She looked upset, her eyes were a little red. He blinked in surprise. Was she ok?

"Hawk Moth's sentimonster?" Her eyes hardened and her usual determined demeanor took over. 

He nodded. It's what it had looked like to him too. 

"Good to see you again m'lady." He forced himself to smile. He hadn't been having the best day either. 

"We need to find him and get his cane." Ladybug said, not even looking at him. She seemed angry. 

"How do we do that?" He asked, trying to keep things light. 

Ladybug pursed her lips into a fine line as they continued to pursue the sentimonster. 

"I'm not sure, this is quite unusual." She said after a while. 

No kidding. The giant moth took a turn and headed towards his house. His face strained of color as he realized what it might mean. 

"M'lady I think -" 

"Give me your miraculous Cat Noir!" Hawk Moth's voice boomed from somewhere below. 

He shared a worried look with Ladybug before they followed the sound of Hawk Moth's voice. They landed right in front of his house. This was not good. 

"Ladybug I think Hawk Moth may know my identity." He gulped. 

"What!?" Ladybug spun on him.

The ground shook as the sentimonster slammed into the ground. Causing both heroes to fall over. The sentimonster repeated the move and the ground gave way, all three of them falling into a cave below. No not a cave, a large room. They fell on a bridge as Hawk Moth smoothly landed in front of them. 

"Give me your miraculous. Once you've taken Ladybug's that is." Hawk Moth smirked. 

"And why would I do that?" He asked as he and Ladybug readied their weapons and advanced on him. Their enemy backed up to a large cylindrical rock surrounded by flowers. 

"I think you'll find my goal quite to your liking." He pressed a button on the rock, causing it to slide open. 

Cat Noir gasped. It wasn't a rock and his mother lay inside. 

"Wha-" 

"You see now, I simply want to help her. The power to save her is your hands."

"Why would you care to save Emily Agreste?" Ladybug asked, getting closer. 

He smirked at her. "She's my wife." 

Cat Noir gasped and locked eyes with Ladybug who was equally as shocked just as Hawk Moth made a move for her.

"No!" Cat Noir yelled and attacked his father to protect her. 

"Why!" He yelled as he blocked his father's cane with his staff, forcing his father to focus on him. The cane. That's where the amok would be. They needed to get it.

Ladybug tried to wrap her yoyo around Hawk Moth. It failed but it was enough of a distraction for him to knock his father's cane out of his hand. 

Ladybug recalled her yoyo and snapped it towards the cane, bringing it to her so she could break it in two. He vaguely heard her purifying the amok but he was barely paying attention. He was baking his father against his mother's tomb or whatever it was as he advanced on him, glaring. 

"You've been terrorizing this whole city!" He yelled, part of him registering Ladybug call her lucky charm. 

His father reached for the side and called his broken cane back to him. With a swing he slammed it into Cat Noir's side, sending him flying over the bridge. Ladybug was quick to catch him with her yoyo. He expected her to bring him back to complete the fight but she grabbed him by the waist and swung them out of the hole in the roof instead. She threw her lucky charm once out of the ground and the magical ladybugs fixed it, closing it up again.

"No!" He protested.

Ladybug let him go. He slammed down against the earth in anger. 

"Cat Noir-"

He spun away from her and took to the roofs, propelling himself forward with angry hits of his staff, trying to outrun the revelation that was stabbing at his every nerve.


	8. Je sais qu’un jour on s’envolera car mon amour un jour tu verras qu’auprès de moi tu deviendras toi.

"Cat Noir, Wait!" Ladybug's voice was getting smaller as he pushed himself further and further away from home. He could never normally outrun her nor would he usually ever want to. Except right now his world had plummeted and he couldn't let her see how impacted he was by it. And so he ran until he could no longer hear Ladybug, until the adrenaline subsided, until he was alone on the other side of the city, in a corner he barely recognized. 

Exhausted, he crumbled on a roof and sobbed. There was no denying it this time. His father. His own father was the one terrorizing Paris. And all to save his mother. He balled his fists and angry tears fell anew. Why? Why did it have to be him? 

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug had caught up to him, her chest heaving from the effort. 

He turned away, quickly wiping his tears. He didn't want her to see him like this. 

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It broke whatever defense he had been trying to build and he choked out another cry. She kneeled down beside him and surrounded him with her arms. He turned towards her, the much-needed hug now feeling like his only life support.  
She hugged him tighter and soothingly rubbed his back until the tears subsided. Fully embarrassed, he pulled back. She didn't even know why he was acting this way. He looked up into her eyes, so full of worry for him. 

"I'm sorry." 

Ladybug shook her head. "Don't be. I should have known. How could I have been so stupid? Your father akumatized himself as the collector to hide the fact that it was him. I should have realized." She shook her head again in frustration. "He sent an akuma after you. I purified it before it got to you but that's how you must have gotten akumatized. It wasn't our love! It was him. All this time and-" 

Cat Noir stared at her, mouth open. Half of what she was saying wasn't making any sense but two things had stood out to him. "You know my identity." 

She froze and her eyes shot to his in panic, she quickly looked away, eyes downcast. How could she not figure it out after his reaction though? 

He reached out and gently pulled her face so he could stare at her again. "What did you mean our love?" It shouldn't matter, not right now. Not when they had something so much bigger to deal with but he didn't want to think about what their next move needed to be. Her eyes remained fixed to the side and he tilted his head to see the expression they held. She seemed conflicted. 

She stood up and started pacing. "Ok, so about a month or so ago Bunnix showed up and told me she needed my help in the future. A future where you were akumatized and Paris was destroyed. Including me and Hawk Moth." 

Cat Noir could feel the blood drain from his face. 

"It was like the whole city had gotten cataclysmed and we fought and you called me by my name, my real name, and said our love had caused all of it to happen."

There it was again. Their love. Was it possible to blush while in shock?

"But the event I needed to erase was you finding out my identity and so I thought that us knowing who the other was and being in love had caused all that to happen but now-" Ladybug shook her head as if to clear it. "But after what I saw today… It was Hawk Moth. Of course it was. It always is." 

Cat Noir got up. The story was terrifying but since she had clearly fixed it and prevented it by having captured the akuma that had been sent after him by his father… No. He couldn't dwell on that. Not yet. It was too much. 

"Do you- do you love me?" He blinked. Why would he ask that? Just because in a future, she had loved him didn't mean she would now.

She looked up at him, eyes worried. "Spots off." She said. 

It wasn't at all what he had expected her to say, his mouth formed an 'o' before his lady was engulfed in pink and Marinette stood before him. 

"There doesn't seem to be much of a point in hiding it now." 

He smiled, a genuine smile as the two fighting pieces of his heart merged into one and he hugged her. 

"You have no idea what a relief this is. My heart's been fighting itself for what feels like weeks." He gave a small laugh. "I've been so stupid." She pulled away but kept a hold on his arms. Following her lead, he held on to her as well.

"To be fair, I tried to hide it the best I could." She gave him a small smile. 

He nodded in understanding. His elation giving way to exhaustion. 

"You look so tired." She raised a hand to his cheek and he gratefully leaned into it, closing his eyes to focus on the warmth of it. 

"Wait! The principal, your expulsion." His eyes flew to hers.

She shook her head. "Something tells me that having an excuse to be away from school is a good thing right now. We can fix that later."

He nodded, not because he agreed but because despite wanting to help her, he felt like a battery on its last breath.

"I hate to bring up our other issue but where are you going to go now?" 

She had a point but it didn't prevent his anxiety from rising again. 

"I don't know." He couldn't go home or school and he didn't want to endanger any of his friends…

"You should stay at my place. We can make a plan when you’re ready." 

"Your place." He looked at her surprised. "What if my fath- He finds out? It might give away your identity." 

She shook her head. "It's the safest place unless you had a better idea." 

He didn't and right now he felt like he needed her calming presence just to stay sane. 

"Ok." 

"Tikki, spots on." She transformed back into Ladybug. 

"Come on, we'll sneak you through the roof." She took his hand. 

He stared at it, at her, the realization of what this meant for them finally sinking in. She loved him. Had loved him as long as he had loved her. All he wanted to do was stay wrapped in her arms and kiss her and forget everything else that had happened. A million questions formed as to how it could be possible. How she could actually be Ladybug but the thoughts were fighting with those of betrayal from his father. It was too much, his mind was too crowded. 

They made the way to her place, softly landing on her balcony. Ladybug wasted no time in getting him through the trap door. He avoided dirtying her sheets and swung himself so he ended up on her floor instead. She entered and closed the trap door behind her. He glanced around her room, not really seeing it. Marinette joined him, at some point she must have transformed back. 

"Claws in." He managed to breathe out, his exhaustion increasing tenfold at his detransformation. 

"I'll get you something to eat. Wait here." She squeezed his arm as she passed him, heading towards the door. "Tikki, stay with him please." 

The red kwami flew from seemingly nowhere and gave a nod. 

"You ok?" Plagg asked, floating in front of him.

"No." He answered. 

"Do you want a macaroon?" Tikki asked, offering him one. 

He took it but didn't eat it right away. 

"We'll figure something out." Plagg said. 

"Tomorrow. Today you should rest." 

He nodded, heading over to the long chair in the corner. More tears started to fall. When was Marinette going to come back? He fell, more than lay down, on the chair. Plagg rubbed his back a little and Tikki floated near his head, eyes concerned. He took a bite of the macaroon, the taste triggering his hunger. He finished the rest in a single bite. Marinette finally came back, the door opening causing Adrien to tense before realizing who it was. She had a tray of sandwiches and juice. His stomach growled at the sight of the food.

"I, uh, also got Plagg some cheddar. It was the only cheese I could find." 

"Thanks." His voice sounded hoarse as she sat next to him, giving him the tray and took over the back rubbing that Plagg had been doing earlier. It felt a lot nicer coming from her. They sat in silence as he slowly ate one of the sandwiches. 

His father, his own father. What was going to happen to him once he lost his only remaining parent? His closest relative was his aunt Amelie in London. Would he live with her? And his mother… was she dead? She looked really well preserved if that was the case. Was she in some kind of stasis instead?

As if sensing his distress, Marinette rested her head on his shoulder. It helped slow his mind and he gratefully rested his head on hers. 

"I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can fight him."

"You don't have to. I can think of another way." 

A way that involved her fighting his father without him. That was worse. Far worse. "No."

"We can talk about it later." 

"I can't believe he would do this to me. Risk everything like that."

"He misses your mother very much."

"That's no excuse for what he's done." He balled his fists. 

"No, it's not." 

He put the tray of food down and pushed his hands against his face. Wishing to wake from this nightmare. 

"Do you want to try and get some rest?" 

He nodded but grabbed her wrist when she went to stand up. "Could you- would you mind just sitting next to me a bit longer?" He looked up at her. She smiled softly and nodded. Sitting back down and they found a more comfortable cuddling position with him holding her. He focused on her smell, the steady rhythm of her breathing, how warm she felt. His lady. It wasn't at all how he imagined finding out her identity but he had no idea how this day would have gone if she hadn't revealed herself. He drifted off to sleep with his heart mended from one heartbreak all while being shattered by a new one. He wasn't alone at least.

*****  
Marinette made small circles on Adrien's arm still processing everything that had happened in the last hour. His breathing had been slow and steady for a while now, she gently turned her head to confirm he was sleeping. Despite the situation, she smiled fondly at him, carefully twisting herself around so she could face him. The whole thing had been a mess but at least there weren't any secrets anymore.

Her phone buzzed, breaking her thoughts. She carefully untwisted herself from him so she could get up and check her messages. It was her mom wondering where she was and that she heard what the school had done. Apparently, they had marched right over to set things right. She smiled fondly. At least they weren't fooled a second time unlike the principle. She sighed as she silenced her phone. She had more pressing things to worry about.

"Tikki?" She whispered. 

"She went to get me more cheese." Plagg floated to her face. 

Marinette nodded. "How are you doing with all this?" She asked as she went to her desk and opened the drawer that hid the miracle box. 

"I've lived in that house for over a year and I had no idea." The black kwami looked downcast. 

"It's not your fault." She said, pulling off the necklace that held the jewel Tikki had made for her birthday which now sat next to the key to the cover box she had made to hide the miracle box. 

Plagg gave a weak smile. "That's what Tikki said." 

"I'm going to wash up a bit. Can you update the other Kwami's?" She unlocked the cover and set the box on her desk. He nodded and phased into the box. She went to the washroom and threw cold water on her face. She leaned on the counter and stared at her reflection. What a mess. Poor Adrien. They had to get the butterfly and peacock miraculous back. That was the first priority and now they knew where one of them was. They would have to get Gabriel Agreste to tell them who Mayura was somehow. What happened after that would have to wait. She gulped and dried off her hands.

She got back into her room and was glad to see Tikki was back. She sat at her desk, facing the box as she thought about who she might need and what plan would be best. Avoiding a fight would be ideal but she also needed to act soon.

"What are you thinking?" Tikki asked.

Now that she knew who she had to go after, it didn't seem so impossible. Mayura was still an unknown however and there may end up being a fight with her. She couldn't do it alone. Getting part of the band back together would be a must. It was risky, what with Hawk Moth knowing their identities but it could work. 

"I'm thinking we should act tonight."

Plagg popped out of the box and nodded to her indicating that he had completed the task she had asked him to. Good, let them come to terms with it before she revealed her crazy idea.

She heard Adrien stir behind her and turned to face him, her face full of worry. There was another unknown in her plan and it was still asleep. Best to plan for whatever he decided to do. She checked her phone, seeing a bunch of missed texts from Alya who was wondering where she was, if she knew where Adrien was, and asking if she had stolen the USB as claimed. She truthfully replied that she was home and that no, she didn't steal anything although it hurt to even be asked. She lied about Adrien. No one could know least Hawk Moth got word of it. Her friend sent her a text saying she'd do her best to prove her innocence and that she'd tell her parents where she was. Marinette blushed, realizing she should have done so already. She quickly texted her mom saying she was home, upset and that she didn't do anything. She then put her phone away so she could focus. She opened the box so she could tell the kwamis her plan. She would need a few of them.

*****

Adrien stirred and sat upright, his face scrunching up at the tension in his neck. His momentary confusion on his surroundings dissipated as he remembered why he had ended up at Marinette's. Not a dream then. 

He looked around the room, relaxing when he saw her at her desk, the miracle box behind her. He stretched and felt off the way one does when falling asleep on a couch in jeans and a shirt. He would really like a shower but he didn't want to be alone. Marinette stood up and walked over to him. He gratefully took her offered hand as she sat next to him, clutching it with both his hands as if his life depended on it. He blushed in embarrassment at how much of a mess he had been. What did she think of him now? 

"Hey." Plagg greeted him. 

"Hey, Plagg." He scratched his kwami's head. 

"Feeling any better?" 

"I don't think I'm in shock anymore." 

Marinette gave him a worried look and glanced at Plagg who shrugged.

“What is it?” He asked, sensing he was missing something.

She looked away. “Your father reported you missing.” 

Well, that wasn’t a surprise. Of course his father would want to find him or specifically the ring attached to him. 

"What time is it?" He asked, searching for a clock. 

"Just after four." She said, offering more of the sandwiches he had eaten earlier.

He blinked. He had slept a lot more than he thought. He accepted the offering.

“And I see you have a plan.” He nodded towards the box before taking a bite.

She nodded. “I think I should act sooner rather than later." She hesitated. "Did you hum, did you still want to come along?” 

He finished chewing and swallowed before replying. 

"Yes." He had to. "When do we leave?" She seemed to relax a bit. 

“The sooner the better. I have a mission for you.” She got up and walked over to the miracle box, grabbed four miraculous and put them on. She then grabbed the miracle box and three boxes that usually held the miraculous when she gave them to someone. Five kwamis followed her as she walked back to him, including Tikki. "I need you to give Luka and Nino their miraculous while I find a new bee holder. Try not to get seen and join me on a roof three buildings from your place. The less your father knows about our plan the better. He must be keeping a close eye on any news about us.”

Adrien nodded. 

“I also want you to pick a second miraculous. Just for today. You’ve used two before.”

He stopped eating and looked into the box and then back at her. “You're wearing quite a lot.” He said worriedly, he knew wearing too many could be dangerous.

She smiled. “I’m only going to use two but I need some of the kwamis for my plan to work. I’ve done it before.” 

He vaguely wondered when but that didn't matter right now. “Which one do you suggest?” 

She bit her lip, thinking about it. “The dragon.”

“You don’t want it again?”

She shook her head. “I need the horse miraculous for my plan to work.”

“What about Kagami? She could help.”

“You can ask her if you want but I’m worried too big of a team might do more harm than good. I don’t think we’ll need it but it can give you a quick escape if need be.” She admitted. 

He hesitated, he wanted to face his father but it wasn’t a bad idea to have a contingency plan. “Ok.” He grabbed it and wrapped it twice around his wrist. Longg appeared and greeted him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked him. He hated how she eyed him questioningly. 

“Yes.” He stood up, trying to hide his apprehension. “When do we go?” 

“Whenever you’re ready.” She handed him two of the boxes and checked her own to make sure it was the right one. 

“Alright, let’s go.” The last thing he wanted to do was wait and think about it some more. 

She gave him a worried look.

“I’m ok, I promise. I just want to face him. You can trust me.”

She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “I do trust you.”

It was one of those moments where it felt like he could kiss her again. She blushed and pulled her arm back and called for Tikki to transform her and he did the same with Plagg.

“Don’t unify until we meet up.” 

He nodded and she swung up to her trap door and he followed with his staff. They went their separate ways and Cat Noir tried to ignore the dread that was building inside him and hurried to Nino's place.

*****

Alya was definitely taken by surprise when Ladybug showed up at her window. 

“Long time, no see Ladybug.” She smiled. Hopefully, that meant that Alya's attempts to help her, the civilian her, had gone well. She hadn't checked her phone in a while.

“I know. I need your help again today though.” Ladybug pulled out the bee miraculous, extending it to her friend. Later they would talk about her other small problem. “Alya Césaire, here is the miraculous of the bee which grants the power of subjection. You will use it for the greater good.”

Her friend smiled and took it, eagerly pinning it to her hair. “Why not Trixx?”

“I need the bee’s power for my plan.”

“I didn’t even know there was an akuma attack going on.”

“There isn’t. I’ll explain later.”

“Pollen, buzz on,” Alya said, transforming into Abelha. The suit was similar to Chloe’s but Alya's hair became darker and she had a yellow swirl instead of a black one. 

“Follow me.” Ladybug used her yoyo to swing out of the room and Albelha followed, slowly getting the hang of her spinning top. 

They landed on the designated meetup point. It wouldn’t be long before Cat Noir and the others joined them. 

“Kaalki, Tikki unify,” Ladybug called, the horse kwami getting sucked into her glasses and transforming her suit into a marron one with black spots. The shoulder pads felt a little funny though.

“Woah! Since when-” Alya started. 

“Later, I promise.” Ladybug interrupted. “Voyage!” She called and made a teleportation portal that would lead to under Adrien’s bed. It seemed the least likely place someone would notice. “Alright Barkk, Oriko and Mullo, you know what to do.” She said to the remaining kwamis. They flew out of hiding and entered the portal. 

“Wait, what?” Alya exclaimed again. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know.” Ladybug smiled.

Her glasses beeped as Cat Noir, Carapace and Viperion joined them. Perfect. 

“Woah, you’re looking different m’lady.” 

She smiled at him, relieved to see he was looking more like himself. “Your turn.”

“Longg, Plagg. Unify.” He called and Longg spun towards the choker on his wrist. Swirls of red formed on his suit and the three elements symbol appeared on his chest while two horns formed behind his cat ears 

“Woah.” “Cool.” The other boys watched in awe. 

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Cat Noir asked. 

Ladybug took a calming breath. “Hawkmoth is in this mansion.” Albeha gasped. “We’re going to teleport into the room he’s hiding in using a portal like this one and Albeha here is going to sting him to immobilize him. Carapace, I need you to cover her since you’ll be the first ones through. Viperion, I need you to go in last and reset the clock if need be. I suspect Hawk Moth will have a trick or two up his sleeve, leave those to Cat Noir and me.”

“No offense Ladybug but won’t he know we’re coming if the portal is already open?” Carapace asked.

Her glasses beeped again. “This portal is just for recon.” She explained as Oriko flew out of it. 

“Just the chef in the basement kitchen.” He reported. 

Ladybug nodded. Mullo came through next. “No one on the top floor or the lair.”

Barkk was taking a little longer and Ladybug’s glasses beeped a third time. She was starting to worry he had gotten captured when he finally came through and she closed the portal by calling for the division of the two kwamis, allowing her suit to return to her usual Ladybug outfit. She gave Kalki a strawberry. 

“Gabriel Agreste is in his office with his assistant. I didn’t find anyone else.” Barkk reported. 

Ladybug nodded. “As I suspected, the bodyguard must be out looking for Adrien.” 

“Wait, Adrien’s dad is Hawk Moth?” Carapace exclaimed. 

“Where’s Adrien?” Albeha asked. 

“He’s somewhere safe. Cat Noir, you and I will have to take care of the assistant.” She stated, hoping he would read the question there. She assumed they must be close in some way. 

He looked a little uncertain but nodded. “Let’s do this.” His eyes spoke of his determination.

She pulled off the extra jewelry of the three recon kwamis and hid them in her yoyo. She then called for Kalki and Tikki to unify again and nodded to both Viperion and Albeha, waiting for them to call on their powers. 

“Alright, here we go.” She got ready to call for a portal again. 

“Ladybug wait.” Viperion interrupted. 

She paused her movement. 

“The assistant is Mayura and is an incredible fighter even without transforming.” Cat Noir gasped and Ladybug spared him a look. He looked down, dejected. “We should freeze her instead.” Viperion continued. “There’s also an akumatized villain hiding somewhere nearby that will join us. He has the power to freeze people much like Albeha, his akuma is in the armband he wears on his left wrist.”

How many attempts had it taken to gather that intel she wondered. 

“Ok, Albeha, take care of the assistant instead. Cat Noir we’ll take care of the akuma and deal with Hawk Moth after.”

He nodded, looking more upset than she would have liked. 

“Cat Noir, you should tell the others who you are. In our most recent attempt Hawk Moth revealed it and it distracted the others.” 

Cat Noir’s eyes flew to Ladybug’s and she hesitated before nodding. If it didn’t work everyone would forget who he was and if it did work, then it wouldn’t matter. 

“Hawk Moth is my father.” He looked away, both Carapace and Albeha jaws dropped. 

“Wait WHAT?” Albeha exclaimed. “But that means-”

"Adrien?” Carapace asked incredulously. 

Cat Noir nodded.

“We can focus on all that later.” Ladybug interrupted. They were on the clock. Her team looked shocked but capable. She glanced at Cat Noir one last time and he nodded that he was ready. Here went nothing. She took a deep breath and called for a portal straight into Gabriel’s office. 

Albeha and Carapace immediately jumped through and she and Cat Noir followed a moment after. Albeha successfully froze Nathalie and Ladybug used her yoyo to capture Gabriel. Cat Noir passed her and made straight for him. 

“I didn’t think you’d have it in you.” Gabriel smiled at him. “Do the right thing Adrien, help me. Together we can take Ladybug’s miraculous and bring your mother back.” 

“Not at the price of someone else’s life.” Cat Noir spat back. 

Gabriel fought against the string and a supervillain came crashing into the room. Carapace sheltered them right before he could shoot at them. 

“Cat Noir, his wrist band. Albeha, Carapace, help him.” Ladybug ordered as she tightened her hold on Gabriel.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise.” He called and the transformation allowed him to free himself. 

He didn’t hesitate to swing his cane at her. She heard Viperion's and Albeha's jewelry beep. Four minutes left. She called for her lucky charm while dodging one of Hawk Moth’s hits which ended up being a mirror which she tucked it under her left arm. 

“Cataclysm!” 

Ladybug glanced to the side to see Cat Noir successfully free the akuma. The distraction caused her to get hit in the ribs and she flew to the side. Cat Noir jumped towards Hawk Moth and started to fence him as the others went around to surround him. Ladybug captured the akuma that was about to fly out of the room and picked her lucky charm up again. 

He managed a hit in Cat Noir’s side and he went flying across the room, the others engaged him in battle and struggled to keep up with him. 

Ladybug rushed to her partner's side as he took more time to get up than she would have liked. He must have gotten quite winded. 

“Ladybug watch out!” He pulled her to the side as Hawk Moth swung his cane down on them. She spun around to see the other heroes standing back up. Cat Noir blocked Hawk Moth's following attempt with his staff and Ladybug grabbed her mirror, making it face Hawk Moth. 

He froze at the sight of his angry face attacking his son. It was enough for Carapace and Viperion to each grab an arm as Albeha kicked him onto his knees. 

Cat Noir managed to free Hawk Moth of his cane and Ladybug got up and ripped his miraculous off. The suit slowly faded leaving a panting Gabriel in his place. 

“You’re making a mistake Adrien.” Gabriel glared at his son. 

Ladybug put a hand on Cat Noir’s arm. “Can you grab Nathalie’s miraculous?” She asked. He nodded, turning away from his father and she called the police for the back up she knew would be nearby. They didn’t have much time left before they transformed back. 

“Ladybug, it’s not on her.” Cat Noir stared at her, surprised. 

“Where’s the peacock miraculous?” She asked Gabriel who simply glared at her. She turned to Viperion who shrugged. She pinned the butterfly miraculous to her suit. Nooroo appeared before her. 

“Nooroo. I’m Ladybug, the new guardian of the miraculous.”

Nooroo smiled at her. “You freed me!” She started to cry. She didn’t know kwamis could do that. 

“I know a lot of kwamis that will be very happy to see you but I need to know where the peacock miraculous is.”

Nooroo’s face turned serious and looked at Cat Noir. “Check the painting.” 

Gabriel glared at the kwami. The police could be heard entering the building, causing Nooroo to jump as some of the jewelry beeped again. She removed the butterfly miraculous and put it in the yoyo with the others. That was one kwami that needed rest. 

Cat Noir walked over to a painting of a woman in gold and pressed at some key parts, causing indents. The painting swung open, revealing a safe. 

“Plagg, Longg divide.” He called, Longg materialized as police could be heard coming up the stairs. Cat Noir asked Longg to unlock the safe and he searched the contents finally finding it before police swarmed the room.

“He's all yours." Ladybug told the police officers, glaring at Gabriel again who returned the gesture. 

"You'll regret this Ladybug." He snarled.

“You’re sure about this Ladybug?” The head officer asked. 

“Positive, take his assistant as well. She’s Mayura and she won’t be frozen much longer.”

He nodded and indicated two of his men to follow her suggestion. 

Her glasses beeped rapidly. “We have to go. Careful with her. She’s a strong fighter.” She added, signaling the other heroes to follow her out the portal. 

She led them down a few blocs and into an empty alley just in time as Viperion and Albeha lost their transformations and the horse portion of her fused superpowers dropped soon after. 

“Alya!” Carapace exclaimed, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend. Ladybug threw the mirror in the air, calling for her restoration power.  
Alya gave Ladybug the bee miraculous back as Luka did the same with the snake one. Cat Noir looked frozen in place with a blank stare, giving her reason for concern. 

“I’ll take it from here. Carapace, I need your miraculous too.” 

Carapace called for his transformation to drop and gave her the bracelet. He went over to hug Adrien.

“Call me if you need anything bro.” He said before letting go. Cat Noir vaguely looked up at him. 

“I’ll make sure he’s ok.” Ladybug reassured. “I need you to go before I run out of time.”

They nodded and made their way out the alley. Ladybug walked over to Cat Noir and put a hand on his back. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Adrien.” 

“No one needs to apologize but him.” His fists balled up. 

Her earring beeped. “Let’s go home.” She said, glad that he nodded in agreement and they hurried to her place making it through her trap door in the nick of time. Ladybug quickly grabbed the miraculous she had hid in her yoyo before her transformation dropped. The kwamis swarmed around Nooroo, each giving him a hug or tap on the back. 

“Nooroo!” Plagg plowed through them and tackled him in a big hug. 

Marinette pulled out the miracle box. “I think the others would like to join in on the celebration.” She smiled at Nooroo, putting the miraculous back in their box. 

“Wait,” Nooroo told her and flew to Adrien. 

“Your father loved you Adrien. Despite everything. He just wanted to be a family again.”

“Thanks, Nooroo.” He gave the kwami a sad smile. 

“Marinette, can we…" Tikki started, indicating the box. 

“Yes, go celebrate with the others.” Marinette smiled. Tikki and Plagg wasted no time in entering the box. 

Marinette let out a slow breath and walked over to Adrien. 

“What do I do now?” He asked. 

Marinette worried at her lip. She had no idea. His mother was still in his basement and his father was on his way to prison. His bodyguard was probably still looking for him too.

“What do you want to do?” She asked. 

“Can we go to our roof?” He asked. 

She blinked in surprise. “Yeah, of course. Hmm, our kwamis might be a while though.”

He nodded. “A walk in the park then?” 

“Sure.” She scribbled a note to Tikki just in case she came out of the box before they got back. 

“Let me just make sure the coast is clear.” She said before they left her bedroom and she made sure her parents were distracted enough so that Adrien could sneak outside. Once he was safely out, she went to give her parents a hug. Feeling really grateful for how amazing they were. 

"The principal got the police involved, they checked his computer for prints and found Lila's. You're no longer expelled." Her father said proudly. 

"Thanks for believing me." She hugged them tighter. 

"Of course dear. We never doubted it. We know our daughter." Her mother kissed her forehead.

"You should thank Alya. She argued for you and wouldn't let up until he called the police." 

"I'll go do that now." She smiled, kissing them both on the cheek and headed for the door. She grabbed a helmet just in case Adrien would want a disguise. It was only a matter of time before someone recognized him and she had a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate that. 

*****  
Adrien took a deep breath of the fresh air. In the last few hours, his world had been spun not only upside down but inside out in some twisted version of his life. Part of him still wondered if it was all just a dream.

“Here, if you want it.” Marinette offered him a helmet as she joined him outside. He smiled as he recognized it as the one she had worn when they had chased the sentimonster Fu had created. 

“Thanks.” He put it on. “If you were in your pajamas it would be just like old times.”

She laughed and he offered her an arm. She took it as they walked towards the park near her place. "I overheard what your parents said. It's good that everything worked itself out with the school." 

She nodded. She would have to visit Alya later and thank her. They walked mostly in silence as they entered the park.

“So…" They both started at the same time before giggling. 

"You go first." Adrien offered. 

"Is it ok to ask how you're doing?" 

He let out a slow breath. 

"I'm-" Angry with his dad, worried about his future, glad they won, elated at who Ladybug turned out to be…

Marinette placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Stupid question. Forget I asked.”

He shook his head. “I’m not sure. I guess I’m still processing everything.”

“That makes sense.”

They walked over to a part of the park surrounded by trees and he removed the helmet. “Mind if we just sit here for a bit, out of sight?”

She nodded and they settled on the grass. He leaned back and she hesitated before lying next to him. 

“What did you want to ask?” She asked after a moment of silence. 

He hesitated as he played with the grass. He wanted to ask her about them. He knew she loved him and he loved her and yet they hadn’t had the chance to talk about it. But now that he had had a moment to think about it, the fact that she had known his identity all along and hadn't said anything had him wondering if, despite her feelings, she didn’t want to be with him. 

“You can tell me anything, Adrien.” She encouraged him. 

Maybe it wasn't the right time, there was so much else he needed to figure out and yet his mind kept coming back to this question. 

“You said you loved me.” He blushed and turned to look at her. She was surprised at first but then gave him a soft smile. 

“I did.” She said simply. 

“And of course you’ve always known how I feel about you.” He continued. Her face became unreadable. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? As Ladybug I mean.” He turned pink hoping he hadn't insulted her.

She sighed and looked away, staring at the sky instead. She told him the full terrifying story of the future she had seen. “I thought us being together with you knowing my identity was the problem. I couldn’t risk it. And so it was either I told you as Ladybug or as Marinette but I didn't want Hawk Moth using our relationship against us so... I figured if I was just myself you would fall in love with me.” 

He nodded in understanding. 

“I didn't stop to think what that would do to you though.” Her voice was full of regret. 

He looked at her, her cheeks pink and her gaze still up at the sky. She seemed worried and he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. He turned onto his side so he could see more of her face. She finally turned to face him and he was struck by how beautiful she looked and how he couldn't believe he hadn’t realized his lady had been so close to him all along. He lifted the hand he wasn't resting on and cupped her face. She froze, her eyes finally turning to look at him. 

“May I?” He asked as he brought his face closer. She gave him the smallest of nods as he closed the distance between them. The warmth of her lips made every part of him come alive and when she placed a hand on the small of his neck, a thrill ran down his spine and he deepened the kiss. He wanted nothing more than to drown in her embrace but when their kissing lessened in intensity he pulled back to rest his forehead on hers. 

“I love you.” He breathed and he could feel her smile. 

“I love you too.” 

He pulled back so he could see her face. It was practically glowing. He smiled and let out a small carefree laugh. She joined in and he gave her another quick kiss.

“I think I’m ready to go home now.” He didn't want to but he had the strength now to face whatever that entailed. “Can you come with me?” 

She nodded and made to sit up. He got up first so he could offer her a hand up. Not that she needed it but she seemed to appreciate the gesture. Her hand felt nice. He didn't let go and was happy when she didn't either. 

It didn't take long once they were out in the open for someone to recognize him. Before he knew it, his bodyguard raced up next to them in his car and grabbed Adrien into a hug almost the second he was out of the driver's seat. 

_I had no idea._ His bodyguard signed as he pulled away. 

Adrien smiled. At least one of the adults in his life cared about him. 

_Your father left a message for you at home._ He signed more slowly, back to the stoic man Adrien had gotten used to. 

Adrien froze and was grateful when Marinette grabbed his hand. He didn't think she understood sign language but maybe she had just picked up on the new tension he felt.

“What- what does it say?” He asked.

_I haven’t listened to it._

He nodded and looked at Marinette who smiled at him encouragingly. “Alright, let’s go.”

He quickly explained the situation to Marinette as they drove away. Aside from being surprised that his bodyguard was mute, she didn't show much else of a reaction. They arrived far too quickly and Adrien glanced at his house morosely. He didn't want to go in. It didn't feel like home anymore. 

Marinette squeezed his hand. At least she was here. He couldn't imagine facing this without her. 

They walked up to the mansion and followed his bodyguard inside to the dining room where a laptop lay on the large table. 

He sat in front of it, his lady on one side and his bodyguard on the other. He woke up the laptop to a frozen image of his father, a prison cell behind him. He took a deep breath and pressed play. 

"Adrien." His father began. "Although my actions seemed despicable to you I want you to know I did it for you as much as myself."

Adrien felt sick at that.

"Should you come to your senses, you know where she is. You can find her by inverting the combination to the safe on your mother's painting. It activates a hidden elevator. She's in a sort of stasis for the moment. It is crucial that power be continuously supplied to her chamber for her to remain alive."

Adrien wondered what type of alive his mother was. Was she in a coma? Would she be able to hear him? Was she brain dead? Unfortunately, his father offered no further explanation to that end. 

"Seeing as how I will be… indisposed for the foreseeable future, I have named someone in charge of my company. As part of the agreement, the estate will continue to be funded. You may continue to live at home should you wish. You are old enough now to care for yourself or you can go live with your aunt in London. She was named your legal guardian when you were born and I assume she will be willing to have you live with her. The funds I have put aside for you will become available when you turn 18."

Adrien gulped, looking around the large room that, although had almost always been empty when he was in here anyway, somehow felt even larger. He wasn't a big fan of either option but the first seemed the better one. It would allow him to stay in Paris at least and then at 18, which was a little over two years away, he could move out, find his own place.

"I wished things could have worked out differently but it's too late for that now. Take care of yourself son. I hope you make the right choice." The video ended. 

Marinette put a hand on his shoulder and he squeezed it. He turned to his bodyguard. 

"He said the estate would continue to be paid for. Does that mean you'll still work for… here?" 

His bodyguard smiled and nodded once. 

_I am still assigned to protect you. Wherever you go._

Adrien felt some of his tension ease. _Thank you_ He signed.

"I want to stay here, in Paris." 

His bodyguard nodded and smiled. _I'll go take care of it._ He signed before leaving.

He turned to Marinette, getting up so he could hug her. She didn't say anything. She simply rubbed his back. It was amazing how quickly he had grown used to that. 

"Can we go back to your place?" He eventually asked. 

"Sure, I don't think my parents would mind an extra person for dinner." 

Right, it must be about that time of day. 

"I'll just text my bodyguard and chef." He said, pulling out his phone. 

Marinette pulled out her own. "Woah." She said, eyes wide. 

"What is it?" He asked, worried about what else could possibly happen that day. 

"Nothing, just a lot of texts from Alya." 

His own phone had a few messages from Nino as well asking if there was anything he could do. 

"Do you think we could invite them over too?" He asked tentatively. 

Marinette smiled. "Yeah, I think they'd like that. Should I… should I tell them about us? I'm not sure how to explain things given our recent behavior towards each other." 

She meant his behavior but it a kind of her not to say it. 

"We could just tell them the truth." He suggested. To his surprise she didn't immediately reject it but actually seemed to mull it over. "Hawk - the danger to the city has passed and they already know my identity."

"We know from Bunnix that it's not that simple but-" 

"But?"

"They've been able to keep their secrets this long and so I do trust them with yours but I'm the guardian and somehow one day there will be a new Hawk Moth." How that could happen with her now owning all the miraculous he had no idea but Timetagger had been very clear about it.

"Right, I'll think of a story to tell them." He could already think of an explanation for his behavior that wouldn't be too far from the truth. "Do you think our kwamis would be out of the box yet?" 

She shrugged. "Let's find out."

*****  
It turned out that Plagg and Tikki had left the box in their absence and had left a note saying they had gone back in to continue with the kwami party. Marinette was happy for them. The box was finally complete, they should celebrate longer. 

Adrien's mood was also visibly improving as her parents happily welcomed him to stay for dinner and told him that he could come by anytime. Her father, in particular, gave him a large hug when he told them about how he was now dating their daughter.

Alya and Nino were more than happy to come over and see Adrien although they were surprised to find out that he was spending the evening at her place. They were even more surprised when they heard about them being a couple. He made up a cute story about how he had been afraid of his own feelings but after what had happened to him he didn't want to run from them anymore and had come to see her, asking if she'd still be willing to be with him after how rude he had been. Alya ate it up like the best piece of cake ever. Her eyes dancing from Adrien to Marinette.

"Adrien, didn't you say Cat Noir and Ladybug wanted Alya to interview them so they could share what Paris' expectations of them could be moving forward?" 

They hadn't actually talked about it but it would be a good idea. 

Adrien quickly recovered from his surprise and played along. 

"Oh thank you!" Alya hugged him before remembering that she wasn't supposed to know who he was in front of Marinette. "You know, for telling me." She tried to recover. 

Marinette smiled. She could tell her friend was dying to ask him questions already. 

"So I never did get the full story on how you guys exonerated my beautiful girlfriend here." 

Marinette beamed at the word. 

"You guys are going to be sickeningly sweet aren't you?" Alya shook her head. 

Adrien pulled Marinette closer and kissed the top of her head in reply. 

"I think that's a yes." Nino grinned.

"Anyway, I used your idea actually. The one to check for prints. It took a lot of convincing but the principal agreed to call in the school's liaisoned police officer. When they came over they said it would be pointless without something to compare the prints to. That's when Marinette's parents said to test it against Lila's." Her face was downcast for a second. "I hum argued against it. I'm sorry Marinette. I believed her lies." She looked away before continuing. "Lila was very much against the idea but given what happened last time, your parents really pushed for it. The principal ended up calling her mom and boy that's when things got interesting. She came over really angry at the accusation and was very surprised to hear about Lila's illness, her previous attempt to get you expelled, and a whole bunch of her other lies. You were right Marinette." She looked at her friend embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner." 

Marinette smiled and hugged her friend. 

"I forgive you. She's really good at it."

Alya seemed lighter upon hearing it. "Well, she's someone else's problem now. She got expelled as a result."

"Really?" Marinette asked.

"By that point, I think Lila wanted to go hide in a hole anyway but once the fingerprints indicated a match it was over." 

Marinette couldn't help the grin on her face. Served her right.

"Well, that's good news." Adrien smiled as she went back to sit by him. 

"Yeah, what a day." Nino smiled. 

Adrien laughed. "No kidding." 

Nino looked awkward for a second but Adrien made a dismissive motion for him not to worry about it. They had silently agreed not to bring up what was going on with his father unless he brought it up. He really was looking better by the hour. 

"Anyone want dessert?" Marinette broke the tension, standing up and heading towards her door. She heard whispering the second she left her room. She smiled knowing Alya would jump at the chance to ask Cat Noir some questions. Part of her felt jealous that she couldn't be in on it.

She grabbed a plate of cookies and quietly walked back to her room, she slowed as she approached the door, close enough to hear part of their conversation. 

"I guess I was wrong about you and Ladybug uh." 

Adrien let out a nervous laugh.

"Gosh, that must have been so awkward for you on Valentine's day when I was gushing about that kiss. I'm so sorry." 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Have you told Marinette who you are?" 

"She knows." He answered after a bit. 

"Wow who knew she could keep a secret like that. I bet she's dying to gush to me about how you picked her over Ladybug!" 

Adrien let out another awkward laugh. Best to save him before he gave too much away. 

"Fresh out of the oven." She said before entering to announce her approach. She opened the door and set it on the floor they were still all sitting on. Nino immediately grabbed one and she happily sat down between her best friend and boyfriend again. His eyes lit up at seeing her and didn't leave her face until she was settled and smiled back at him. 

She grabbed a cookie and was surprised to see Alya gawking at her. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Alya quickly grabbed a cookie. "These smell amazing!" 

Marinette giggled, taking a bite of her own. 

"I need your dad to teach me how to make these." Adrien smiled. He ate one in a single bite. 

"I'm sure he'd love that. Only careful because he'll get it in his head that you'll want to be a baker." 

Adrien laughed and shared a knowing smile with her. It wouldn't be the first time. 

Alya was all smiles as she took their picture. Marinette leaned over so she could see it. 

"Can you send it to me?" Marinette smiled. It would make a good new desktop picture. 

Alya nodded as she did so. 

"So anyone up for a game of Mecha Strike?" Nino asked. Adrien agreed and they went to set it up at her computer. 

"I'm not wrong about Ladybug and Cat Noir am I?" Alya smiled at her, eyes practically dancing. 

Marinette tensed. She didn't mean what she thought she meant did she?

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She said in a low voice. 

Marinette froze, her jaw-dropping. How had she figured it out?

Alya rolled her eyes. "There's only one other person Adrien smiles at the way he smiles at you." She gave a meaningful look. 

Marinette laughed, letting some of her tension ease. She could trust Alya. 

"How about we have lunch together tomorrow and I could explain everything."

Alya nodded eagerly, still looking like a kid who just got told they could have anything they wanted in a toy store. She then surprised her with a hug. 

"Thanks. For everything." She pulled away. "I can't believe it, all this time…" she laughed. 

"Now you know how I felt when I realized who Adrien was." 

"Oh man! I'm not going to sleep at all tonight. I have so many questions." 

Marinette laughed, glad that it didn't feel as awkward as she was worried it might be. 

"Can I please tell Nino?" 

Marinette shook her head. "The fewer people that know the better. And this isn't like when you _didn't_ tell him about my crush on Adrien."

Alya blushed but nodded. "Ok. I promise." 

"Thanks, Rena." She winked. 

Alya smiled. "I still didn't tell him though. He figured it out when we were stuck in the cage _you_ put us in." 

"Yeah, and how did he figure that out?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Are you girls coming or what?" Nino called from the computer, waving a controller. 

"Later, I promise." Alya winked and joined the boys. Marinette laughed and followed suit. She supposed she deserved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an epilogue wrapping up the loose ends.


	9. Nous serons réunis dans la nuit, comme dans le jour oú tout ce qui brille sera notre amour à l'infini…

"What's this?" Marinette asked, pulling a box wrapped with a bow out of the corner of Adrien's closet. The packing was going well. They were on track to finish before his move day. "It almost looks like what someone would store a wedding dress in." She giggled and Tikki joined her. One less thing to put in a box. She happily put it to the side and grabbed a few more of his shoes to pack. 

Adrien walked over to the box. "Oh!" 

Marinette turned to see him smiling at it.

"This is actually for you." 

Marinette blinked. 

"I got it for you two years ago. I can't believe I had forgotten about it." He brought it over to her and indicated she should open it. And so she did, astonished to find the gorgeous blue dress that had caught her eye when he had given her her first background tour of a fashion show.

"This is actually how I realized I was in love with you." He smiled fondly at it.

"Didn't you fall in love with me during our first battle with Stoneheart?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. It's when I realized I was in love with your civilian identity as well." 

She sent him a questioning look. 

"It's not a gift I'd get for just any friend." He explained. 

She smiled, pulling the dress out. It looked like her size. 

"I wonder how long I would have gone trying to distance myself from you." 

Marinette frowned. "Best not to dwell on that. Everything worked out in the end. Although I think if you persisted much longer I would have confessed as Ladybug. It was driving me crazy." 

"I can't imagine that now. Knowing you loved me without knowing who you were." 

She leaned over and kissed him. "Like I said, no need to dwell." She stood up, pulling the dress up to extend it to its full length. "How about I try it on?" She smiled, walking to his bathroom to do so. 

It was still just as beautiful as she remembered. It also fit perfectly to her surprise. She probably would have worn it for the end of the school year dance instead of the butterfly dress she had designed if he had given it to her sooner. She wasn't sure what event she could wear it for now.

"What do you think?" She walked out, still looking down at the fabric. When he made no immediate reply she looked up and gasped at seeing him in a dress shirt and pants on one knee with a ring in his hand extended towards her. 

"Marinette-"

"Yes!" She closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around him. He stood up, surprised but grinning.

"You didn't even let me ask the question!" He laughed. She kissed him in response. "I had a lovely speech planned out and everything." 

"Sorry." She smiled. 

He brought the ring up between them. She smiled at the red ruby sitting in a black gold band. 

"You said you weren't a diamond girl."

She gave out a small laugh, blinking a few happy tears away as he put it on her finger. 

"I love it." She smiled at it. "And I love you." She kissed him. She felt a small bump on the side of her face. She pulled back, laughing to see it was Tikki giving her a hug. 

Plagg was also floating nearby, smiling. 

"Finally! Do you know how hard that was to keep secret?" He complained. 

Marinette laughed. "You kept my identity secret for much longer." 

Plagg made a dismissive sound. 

"Congrats you two!" Tikki smiled brightly.

Adrien grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, I have another surprise for you." He led her to the window. "Claws out." He grabbed a bag that was leaning against the wall.

"What are y-"

"You better transform too unless you want the city to think I stole you away from Adrien." He smirked.

She sighed. "Spots on." He jumped out of the window, her hand still in his, and led her to the restaurant Pur’. He dropped his transformation in the nearby alley and so she did the same. 

"We could have just driven the car." She smiled as he pulled out some shoes for her. 

"Not as environmentally friendly." He winked as he helped her put the silver heals on.

"Come on, everyone will be waiting. It took you a little longer than I thought to find that box." He stood up and offered his arm. 

"Everyone?" She asked, accepting it. 

"Everyone close to us. I rented out the restaurant so we could-"

"You _rented_ a whole restaurant?" She asked surprised. 

"My father gave me the mansion as part of that whole turning 18 package. I sold it." 

She gaped at him. "You-"

He opened the door to the restaurant and a flash immediately greeted them as well as cheers.

"Congrats!" Alya pipped up from behind the camera. 

Marinette blinked in surprise but quickly smiled at her friends and family who smiled back at her and each offered them their congratulations except for her dad who hugged Adrien fiercely. 

"Welcome to the family son!" 

"Let him breathe honey." Her mother gently pulled on his arm. 

"Are you sure you still want to do that apprenticeship with him?" Marinette teased as her parents made room for the next person. Her dad had gotten in his head to one day rename the bakery the Agreste Dupein Bakery. 

"Congrats dude!" Nino hugged Adrien. "Everything is set up for later."

Marinette sent her fiancé a questioning look. 

"Just a bit of dancing after dinner." 

"If this is the engagement party I can't wait to see what the actual wedding is going to look like." Alya joined their conversation. "Killer dress by the way. Did you make it?" 

Marinette laughed, blushing at the fact that her friend would think a Gabriel Agreste could have been her making. She may still be angry with the man but he was still an incredible designer. "No, not this one." 

"Let me see the ring!" Her friend grabbed her left hand and ouhed at the piece of jewelry that rested on it. "Fitting." She smiled at it.

Marinette smiled along with her. "I hope it's subtle enough." She said after making sure Nino wasn't listening in. He and Adrien were still talking.

Alya shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It is. Although if you get him a black ring with an emerald it may be going too far." 

Marinette laughed. They would probably just get him a simple black gold band. It would be fitting enough.

"We have quite the wedding to plan don't we?" 

"We?" Alya grinned. 

"Will you be my maid of honor?" 

Alya hugged her in reply. "Of course!" She pulled away, a glint in her eye. "How many weddings?" 

Marinette gave her a questioning look. 

"I'm just saying Ladybug and Cat Noir could make a similar announcement." 

Marinette rolled her eyes. "No." 

"Oh come on, Paris is already convinced you're dating." 

"You just want it for a scoop on your blog." Marinette teased. 

"Well, it would be the perfect way to end it." 

"Finally going to put it to rest?" Marinette asked, surprised. 

Alya nodded. "I'll need to free up my time for our first semester at university." She smiled. "Especially with your wedding on top of all that!"

Marinette smiled hoping it wouldn't be too much on her plate but she heard the first year of the designer degree wasn't too intense. Apparently her third and last would be challenging though. 

"Although with the queen of juggling responsibilities at my side I guess we'll find a way to manage," Alya said. "I guess this means we won't be roommates after all." 

"Oh no, you are stuck with me for the first semester at least." She'd have to talk with Adrien about their actual plan beyond that. 

"Guess who just got named best man." Nino proudly proclaimed as he walked next to his girlfriend. 

Adrien gently grabbed her arm and guided her to the large table where most of their friends were still sitting. 

"Alya asked me again if Ladybug and Cat Noir were going to make their relationship official."

Adrien chuckled. "She realizes that would clue in Nino and Luka right?" 

As well as his father and Nathalie. "As I've explained." Marinette gently shook her head. The best-kept secrets are the ones you never share or at least barely share. "She doesn't know what we do about the future."

"Right." 

Waiters brought in some food and set it before them. 

"Hey, you're 18 now." Marinette paused. 

"Yeah." Adrien agreed, confused. 

"You're an adult now." She gave him a meaningful look and then glanced at his ring. In theory, he wouldn't be limited in his power anymore.

"Oh." He realized her implication and smiled brightly. "I haven't tried that yet."

"Care for a stroll in the city later this evening?" She finally tasted the food. 

He grinned in response. "Anything you want m'lady." 

She kissed his cheek. "I already have everything I want." She whispered, enjoying how it made his eyes twinkle.

"So do I." He smiled back and rubbed her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started this story back when season 3 ended so this has been many months of off and on again writing. I enjoyed forgetting about it and then re-reading it and really enjoying it so I hope you enjoyed it too. If you made it this far then I suppose you did! 
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos and comments. I mostly write for myself but it motivates me to polish my work and continue my other WIPs. I am working on another story that's been a few months in the working about an alternate ending to season 3 in which Hawk Moth grabs Chloe and the miraculous instead of just flying away. This is now the only story I am working on (as opposed to a few weeks ago when I was finishing this one as well as my after the credits series on top of this idea) so hopefully I will finish it in less time :p


End file.
